Tsuna's Black Flame
by Fate Camiswhil
Summary: Tsuna receives a black box from his future self, and because of this he comes to realize that he could light another type of flame. Chapter 6: The Night Sky.
1. His Dying Will

This is my first fic for this fandom, so... nice to meet you guys!^^

* * *

**"Tsuna's Black Flame"**

**Chapter 1: His Dying Will.**

They couldn't forget it. Even after the choice battle was long over, they could all still remember vividly the shocking video of the future Tsuna being gunned down. Byakuran showed it to them to warn and scare them as Yuni chose to go with them.

The adult Tsuna stood at the center of a field while soldiers of Millefiore gathered around him, preparing their guns and from a distance, Byakuran sat himself in a throne smiling as he swiftly flicked a marshmallow into his mouth, signaling his soldiers to pull the trigger.

Countless shots were fired and within half a minute, the remains of the future Tenth Boss fell beyond recognition. The well-renowned Vongola blood splattered everywhere.

"_I already killed you before, I can easily do it again."_

Byakuran's words stung every fiber of their beings as they walked the long halls of the Vongola hideout. They all kept quiet, making their footsteps echo even louder. The girls weren't the only ones petrified; Yamamoto, Ryohei and Basil were also at a great loss for words.

Suddenly, Tsuna stopped walking from in front of them as he looked back with a sorry smile. "I'm sorry, you guys. I decided not to say any more of it because I didn't want to admit it to myself either." He looked down and nodded to himself, "yeah... we kinda knew."

"We...?" Haru voiced out and they all looked around.

Gokudera, Dino, Bianchi, Fuuta, Giannini, Spanner, Irie, Squalo and Yuni evaded the stares.

"Gokudera, you too?" Yamamoto couldn't believe they left out that little detail when they were explaining things to him.

"It's not like telling you would change things," Gokudera turned away.

Yamamoto then switched his gaze back to Tsuna.

"Well, you already had your father to worry about, so... I'm sorry," Tsuna tightened his hold on Reborn as he noticed Yamamoto's face dimmed.

"You were worrying about me all this time because of my father's death and yet, you were also..." Yamamoto uttered grimly.

"There's no reason to feel bad about it anymore, I'll have you know that I'm also dead, along with the other Arcobalenos." Reborn tried to reaffirm their resolve, "this is the very reason we came to this time, to change our future."

"Kid," Yamamoto was a bit bewildered but understood Reborn's point.

"Even Master Colonello," Ryohei tightly closed his eyes.

Tsuna shook his head, "in any case, we should all get some rest for now, okay?" He looked at Irie who was being held up by Spanner. "Also, I think we should put Irie-san in the infirmary now."

"That's right," Spanner budged Irie so he wouldn't fall off, Ryohei helped them.

"Wait," came Irie's ragged voice, "before that, I have something to show all of you."

* * *

Spanner and Ryohei helped Irie to ease himself in a seat. "I meant to show this to you guys before the Choice battle, but things got hectic and I forgot about it..."

They all gathered to the conference hall, including Lal Mirch who forced her way out of the infirmary to see them. At first, she was devastated when she heard that they lost, then she was glad Yuni provided them another chance.

Irie took a flash drive from his pocket and handed it to Spanner, with Giannini's help the video file was played on the overhead monitor.

At first it showed Vongola's golden crest in a black background, then it slowly zooms away to show the 'X' mark under it. The view continues to zoom away until they all realized what the black background was...

"That's... my coffin," Tsuna muttered aloud, gathering the attention of the people around him. _'—Wait, did I say that out loud? That didn't sound good at all!' _He added as an afterthought.

The view continued to zoom away until the coffin was shown entirely, it was actually put on stand. Then, the lid slowly opened to reveal a person inside its glass.

"That's..." Yamamoto spoke breathlessly.

"...Juu_-_daime," Gokudera finished for him.

Tsuna let his mouth fall open, he was shocked to see himself dead, but what shocked him even more was that he looked exactly like Primo, with brown hair.

"You're going to show us my funeral?" Tsuna wanted to look away but he couldn't and for some reason it bothered him that he was still recognizable after receiving countless shots all over, which shouldn't be the case since Byakuran showed them how he died.

"You're being cruel, Shouichi," Spanner told the guy beside him.

"Ahh? No, just wait for it," Irie defended himself.

Just when some sniffles started occurring, the future Tsuna suddenly opened his eyes with a scary glare.

"—Hiiiee~!" Tsuna stumbled backwards and fell hard on his butt.

Then, they all heard a hearty laugh.

It was the Tsuna of the future, he was laughing so hard as he pushed open the glass and stepped out of the coffin. He was dressed in a white suit with black undershirt and a red neck tie. A long black cloak was draped on his shoulders with a few golden chains connecting each of its side on the front of his chest.

"So, did I scare my past self?" He asked as he wiped a solitary tear forming in the corner of his eye, "it's too bad, I can't see my own reaction but imagining how I was ten years ago proved it to be hilarious."

"I'm alive," Tsuna said aloud as he watched his future self dust himself free of flower petals. _"—Wait! The future me thinks it's hilarious to scare me?__‼__"_

"Hmmm, so how should I start?" The future Tsuna looked thoughtful for a while before nodding to himself, "hmm, that's right, I should probably introduce myself first even though you all know me already."

He straightened up and cleared his throat first before giving a dignified bow. "Good day, everyone. I am the Tenth Vongola Boss, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and I'm twenty-four years old right now."

He showed them a gentle serene smile, and then suddenly heaved a deep sigh. "It's somehow disappointing, isn't it, Tsuna?" He flashed a weak smile, "I ended up being the Boss, after all." He sighed again.

"Yeah," the present Tsuna chuckled with everyone else and thought, _"that's just like me, I guess."_

"But there was just no helping it," the future Tsuna sat himself in a solitary couch and folded his hands together, "I'm sure you already know... that the Ninth has passed."

"What? The Ninth is dead?" Basil shouted in surprise.

"Well, the Trial of Inheritance wouldn't happen at all if he was still alive, right?" The future Tsuna confirmed and again, he sighed.

The present Tsuna then remembered when the future Hibari enclosed him inside his box weapon, where he was forced to undergo the trial in front of all the past Bosses. It is true that Ninth was there.

"In any case, let me get to the point of this entire thing." Suddenly, the future Tsuna turned serious, his eyes had that same look as when he's in Hyper Dying Will Mode. "If you, the Tsuna of ten years ago, as well as the past versions of my guardians, are watching this video right now, then that could only mean a few things... The negotiations between Vongola and Millefiore have tremendously failed; I was defeated and was killed."

Everyone took sharp breaths, that was something none of them wanted to hear.

"As a result, Irie Shouichi-kun is forced to proceed with this back-up plan. To send the young tenth generation Vongola famiglia of the past into the future and have them fight using their Vongola rings."

"Of course, that includes Kyoko-chan, Haru, I-pin and Reborn for they are still part of the famiglia and I know you guys need them. Maybe even Basil would be sent there as well, just in case."

Kyoko and Haru struggled to hold back tears, they didn't know what was scarier. To be in the future or to know that Tsuna and they're other friends have died.

But the Tsuna only thought of the first one, "no way, I really did send all of us to this time," he fell deeper in guilt.

"Please hear out my sincerest apologies, I know I've caused all of you nothing but pain and misery, for that I am deeply sorry and I'm well aware that I may not be able to redeem myself of such shame no matter how many times I died."

"Everyone, I am truly sorry. I also wish there was another way," the future Tsuna shut his eyes tight, assuming the great disappointment of his past self and the past versions of his guardians. But of course, he wouldn't hear any of their reactions because in his time, he was all alone in his office, talking to a camera.

He slowly opened his eyes but kept his gaze downwards, "you know, I'm really scared right now, that my hands would shake if I don't hold them tightly together. It's because I know I'm weak, I can't even act cool and assure my past self that everything would be fine."

"I'm really sorry, Tsuna. I'm still no good, aren't I?"

Tsuna's eyes widened at that, after hearing those words he was sure, that this person who looks just like him couldn't be anyone else but himself. Suddenly, he felt a foot strike his face and he fell hard to the ground. Reborn kicked him.

"Don't sound so pathetic, Tsuna!" Reborn lectured him.

"But that's not even me!" Tsuna held his cheek and retaliated, even though they were all very much aware.

"I'm sorry, Reborn," The future Tsuna continued speaking, "that sounded so pathetic, didn't it?"

They all turned their attention back to the man in the monitor.

"I decided to destroy the Vongola rings, you should know why, Tsuna. Because that was your answer, right?" The adult Tsuna smiled weakly as if to give another apology, "Vongola's history was starting to repeat itself and I was the only one who could stop it. But that Byakuran took this as a chance to overpower Vongola," he sighed deeply, "I really messed up."

The present Tsuna nodded to himself, he understood everything his future self says, but still, all of this was just too hard to take.

"Maybe this will sound as a mere excuse to you, and it probably is. But I want you to know that there is no way I'd give another answer. I must be failure as a Boss, but I would still choose to do everything I can to protect the famiglia, even if I had to fight as my past self."

"Again, I'm sorry. But you should understand that I can't possibly ask anyone else of this. I have been rendered incapable of protecting the famiglia, so please do so in my stead. You don't have to worry about this world, because you were brought here to make sure this doesn't become your future. So don't worry anymore about this failed future version of yours… I have already died."

Tears started pooling in the present Tsuna's eyes, was there really no saving his future self?

"Well, of course, I don't want to die. I still wish to see the fireworks with everyone and enjoy the festival and have fun. But if it's for those people, then I guess it's okay, I won't have regrets. Right, Tsuna?" He was smiling.

And that was when tears finally ran down Tsuna's cheeks, the Dying Will Bullet certainly wouldn't work if he didn't have regrets. But if he was here to protect the famiglia, then wouldn't that mean that his future self wasn't able to? Isn't that a regret? "No, because as far as he was concerned, he was protecting the famiglia, through me."

"And that's why we were called the 'back-up plan'," Reborn confirmed his thoughts, "because all of this was already done with beforehand." The Sun Arcobaleno nodded to the man in the monitor with a smirk, "that no-good Tsuna has indeed become wiser, although it appears that his resolve has gone much too firm for his own good."

"And he died," Tsuna said as he swallowed an imaginary lump and started wiping his tears.

"But that's good, that's what a Boss should be like." Reborn turned to Tsuna. "In your case, you still have so many regrets that you can't possibly die no matter how many bullets hit you."

"_But that just works for the Dying Will Bullets, normal bullets would instantly kill me for sure!"_ Tsuna retorted in his head as the future Tsuna in the monitor went on.

"I still have so many things to say, but now I'm not even sure if they're worth mentioning at all," the future Tsuna raised a finger and scratched his cheek. "Although, I really want to leave a message to the past versions of my guardians."

"Hey, Gokudera-kun. You know, you've been such an amazing right-hand man to me. All these years, you've done nothing but support me and make sure everything ends up in my favor. Of course, you get easily carried away every now and then but all that had always been fun. Up to now, I'm still unsure if I was ever worthy of your loyalty and devotion. Thank you so much and I'm sorry for not telling you anything about this plan, if you knew I'm sure you'd be devastated. I don't want you to throw your life away just because I can no longer hold onto mine and knowing you, you would definitely try dying in my stead."

Gokudera didn't even notice when he started crying, and he could no longer stop knowing that this person is the future Juudaime and his future self had been with him all those years. This was the future man the person he admired the most came to be, and he his future version wasn't able to do anything for him.

"You know what, Gokudera-kun? The me standing beside you right now doesn't wish to be the Tenth Vongola Boss, in fact, even now I still hate this entire mafia thing and I wish I could've chosen another path. But having you stand beside me and call me 'Juudaime' every time makes me want to believe that it probably wouldn't be that bad. After all, it's because of the whole mafia thing that I was able to gain my very first true friend, and that's you."

"_How can he say all of those embarrassing things?‼" _The present Tsuna thought and gawked at the man in the monitor, he reverted back into refusing that man to be him. Suddenly, he heard loud sniffles beside him.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera lunged at him, "I will be the best right-hand man in the world, I swear!"

"No, that's..." Tsuna trying prying him off and thought. _"He's getting carried away again!"_

"Next is Yamamoto," the future Tsuna continued. "The first thing I want you to know is that I really didn't want you to be one of my guardians, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto was a bit surprised, he never really thought about any of that, he just went along with Tsuna and everyone.

"How I wish all of this was just a game, and that all of it would be fun no matter which side won. Unfortunately, even from the start I knew our lives would be at stake and that's why I was a little devastated when I found out you received a ring. I was glad when you rejected it at first, saying that you have to focus on the competition or something. But then you instantly changed your mind when you found out about Squalo."

"Reborn said that it was because you didn't like being a loser, but to me it didn't matter, I just didn't want anyone to be put in danger. Then again, you would be put into danger anyway so I couldn't do anything more about it. And up to now I still can't help thinking, it was because of me that you're always carrying a sword now instead of a baseball bat."

"Tsu-Tsuna," Yamamoto uttered in shock, he never thought of it that way. He had always been glad he decided to come along and he had always enjoyed being with everyone, sometimes even more than being in the field.

"I'm really sorry for dragging you into this, Yamamoto. And thank you so much for always being a refreshing person we could all rely on. Never in my life had I imagined to have such a great person like you as my friend. You know, I've always wanted to play baseball with you and be on that same field, I really wish we could play sometime."

"Of course, we can!" Yamamoto suddenly burst out, then he turned to the Tsuna beside him, "we'll play baseball as soon as we get back to our time!"

"Eh?" Tsuna was puzzled, "but that's not me..." he uttered weakly.

"And then, there's Onii-san." The future Tsuna moved on to the guardian of the sun, "I'm really sorry for getting Kyoko-chan involved in all of this Onii-san, but I've always thought that none of us would be able to achieve anything if it weren't for their support. Also, after all of this is over with, I'll be joining the boxing club. So, please forgive me, I swear I won't let anything bad happen to her or to any of you."

"You're gonna join the boxing club?" Ryohei looked deep in thought, then suddenly started yelling with a big hearty laugh. "Ahahaha! Of course, I forgive you! I'll be entrusting the club to you, after all!"

"Gah…" the Tsuna in front of him looked back aghast, "how could he forgive something like that so easily?" then he added as an afterthought, _"and besides, I don't wanna join the boxing club!"_

"Thank you for being our sun, Onii-san. You have always made us think that impossible things can be easily achieved," the future Tsuna concluded.

"_What the heck was that supposed to mean?‼"_ The present Tsuna yelled in his head.

"Yeah! To the extreme!" Ryohei threw up a fist.

"_Don't get carried away!"_ The present Tsuna thought desperately.

"Hrm, the fourth should be Lambo," the future Tsuna continued to refer to them one by one. "Lambo, thank you for always just being yourself. Things get troublesome at times but it was fun and in truth, being your babysitter, along with I-pin and Fuuta, was the best job I've ever had."

The present Tsuna couldn't believe it, he was inwardly agreeing with everything his future self says, suddenly Lambo ran up to him and jumped into his hands.

"Oi, Tsuna! Are you going somewhere?" Tears were forming on the corners of his eyes, but he was struggling not to cry.

That was when Tsuna remembered what the adult Lambo told him once, that he had always wanted to go along with them, "no, of course not." He smiled at him and held him properly.

"Then why is that other Tsuna saying goodbye or something?" Lambo pointed at the monitor.

"Well, that's because..." Tsuna left his words unfinished as he looked back at the monitor and continued listening to what his future self had to say.

"I'm would also like to take this chance to apologize to everyone, I guess it's my fault Lambo turned out like that in the future, maybe because I spoiled him too much."

"I guess that's true, that future stupid cow was just as useless," Gokudera couldn't help commenting, remembering the future crybaby Lambo.

"_That was my fault too?"_ The present Tsuna could only muster a weak sigh.

"I've always wanted Lambo to live a normal life, considering he was an orphaned child brought to the doors of the Bovino famiglia, I never wanted to drag him into fighting."

"_Eh? Lambo was an orphan?"_ The present Tsuna echoed the words in his mind, he didn't know that and now that he does, it makes sense for Lambo to be in the mafia in the first place.

"Oi, Tsuna! What's an orphan?" Lambo asked and got the attention of everyone around him.

Tsuna blinked at him at first but he knew the best answer to give him, "an orphan is a person who doesn't have a family, but you don't have to worry about that, Lambo. Because you actually have two, the Bovino and Vongola."

Everyone smiled at Tsuna's answer; certainly, putting it that way was the best.

"Oi, Lambo. I know you always wanted to go with us, but please be more patient and endure it for a little while longer. I'm sure you will grow up to be a great man someday, it's just sad to think that I may not be able to see how you turn out to be. Well, at least I already met the older you through the ten-year bazooka, I guess I could be content with that." The future Tsuna smiled again, it was the very same smile and at the same time it wasn't.

By this time, most of them were already crying, even if it's not the present Tsuna it was still Tsuna. And having left this dying message was too much for all of them to take, also considering that they just lost the Choice battle.

"Now then, Hibari-san." The future Tsuna had to snicker at himself for having the need to leave Hibari a message, "uhmm... first, I'm really sorry for always causing trouble at Namimori, it was never any of my intention to do so but you know, things just got out of hand and yeah... sorry for forcing you to crowd with us too, I know that you were also trying your best to tolerate us in the very least. Also, thank you very much for taking care of our hometown, it's because of you that we always have somewhere to go back to."

The present Tsuna looked back at Hibari, only to see him completely ignoring the entire message. _"I guess, that's to be expected of Hibari."_

"Finally, Chrome and Mukuro," the future Tsuna paused to think before continuing, "hmmm, I'm not sure if Mukuro would already be there with you once you watch this video but I'm sure that if Chrome's there, then he'll certainly find a way."

"Does that mean..." the current Tsuna remembered how the future Mukuro suddenly appeared in front of them during Choice.

"Mukuro-sama is coming here?" Chrome couldn't help feeling happy about the possibility, she has never really met him personally back in their time.

"Chrome, thank you so much for always working hard. I'm also sorry for even having the need to drag you here, time will come when Mukuro-san would be freed from the Vindice prison and when that happens, there wouldn't be a need for you to fight anymore. Well, you weren't even supposed to be my guardian in the first place."

For some reason Tsuna felt guilty about that, he hasn't really spent time into thinking about that but it was a fact. He looked back at Chrome. What would he do once Mukuro is freed? Who would remain as his guardian? Chrome or Mukuro?

"However, if you would like to stay with Vongola, then we'd all be more than happy to keep you with us. I'm sure Mukuro wouldn't mind since he'll be stuck with me for still quite a while." The future Tsuna laughed about it, everyone being well aware that the said man wanted to take over his body. "Chrome, you will always have a place here."

"Thank you, Boss." Chrome gave the present Tsuna a grateful smile.

"Eh?" The present Tsuna got a bit startled for the umpteenth time again, "no, it's not me."

"And then, I'd also like to apologize and thank all of our friends," the future Tsuna moved on to another group. "Kyoko-chan, Haru and I-pin, I'm really sorry for bringing you three into such a scary and dangerous world, but I just know that the present me and the others would desperately need your support, those guys would be nothing without you girls."

A bolt of lightning suddenly shot up the present Tsuna, knowing himself too well, _"I hope he doesn't have any other implications in that,"_ he prayed for his life.

"No, it's okay, we're happy to be with everyone," Kyoko answered.

"yes, definitely," Haru was sobbing already.

"Also, thank you for all the help, Fuuta and Bianchi. Of course, Giannini-san too, I'm really sorry I can't do nothing more as a Boss... I have certainly failed you," the future Tsuna showed such affection in his eyes that Fuuta ended up crying loudly and Giannini was sobbing just as loud.

"Tsuna-nii," he called for the person who stood as his big brother ever since he got accepted into his family. He went over to hug the present Tsuna.

"Juudaime," Giannini blew his nose on a hanky and followed after Fuuta.

"Dino-san, thank you. Basil, thank you too. Of course, Lal Mirch too, thank you so much for coming here and I'm sorry I wasn't any help at all in HQ."

Dino ran up to the present Tsuna and hugged him with all his might, choking of tears. "I'm sorry, little brother, I came too late to help you."

"No… that sort of thing," the present Tsuna didn't know how to respond to all of the sudden shower of affection. Indeed, in this world they all lived together for over ten years and for these versions of his friends, he had already died.

"What... is this? Everyone's crying," Haru voiced out as the scene unfolded in front of her, Kyoko held her shoulder as they both cried as well.

Basil didn't know how to react, he wanted to cry as well and tears were already forming, but he would not let them fall. This wasn't his world and the man in the monitor wasn't their Tsuna, still he could only keep his head down.

Lal Mirch merely nodded at the Tenth's message for her, she understood, she was a part of CEDEF after all.

"Also, thank you Spanner-san," the future Tsuna suddenly surprised all of them, how did he know about Spanner?

"Vongole," Spanner only met the kid version of this man, and yet he was certainly happy, he grinned at the present Tsuna.

The present Tsuna smiled back, then turned to watch the monitor again. "But how?"

"Did I surprise you? Well, to put it in simple terms, Shouichi-kun and I predicted your betrayal. He told me all about your research and projects regarding Mosca, and how you based everything of my data, all he really had to do was to arrange for the younger me to meet you." The future Tsuna clarified, while Shouichi merely chuckled about it.

"You must know me so well," Spanner also smiled at Shouichi.

"Of course, thank you to you too, Shouichi-kun, you have sacrificed over ten years of your life just for the sake of this plan." The future Tsuna smiled sadly, but knowingly.

"Saying that sort of thing now, even though you knew it was my fault in the first place," Shouichi rubbed the back of his head.

"You must know that we never blamed you, and that we are all very thankful." The future Tsuna continued, "by bringing our past selves here in the future, you have saved them from falling into the same fate... as us."

When Shouichi heard that, tears suddenly fell uncontrollably and he turned away from the eyes of the present Tsuna.

Reborn's eyes darkened with a hunch, there was something more than this that they're not telling.

"Finally, thanks for all your help, Yuni." The future Tsuna must've also known about her. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long."

Yuni's eyes widened, _"he knows..."_

The present Tsuna and Reborn both looked at Yuni and wondered of her reaction, but Tsuna didn't think more of it as he looked back at the monitor.

"Also, can you thank the Varia in my stead, Tsuna? They've really done so much for us, even if they didn't want to," the future Tsuna chuckled, while the present Tsuna merely looked back at Squalo. He smiled at him but Squalo merely turned his head away fast. "And that, Xanxus-nii... you know he can control his temper better now."

"EHH?‼ Xanxus-nii?‼" Tsuna and Gokudera both gave out violent reactions, that was too unexpected. Everyone else laughed it off.

"Now then, did I mention you all? I hope I'm not forgetting anyone, and if I am then let's just forget about him." The future Tsuna teased with such a bright smile, as he waved his hands off.

The present Tsuna didn't quickly realize who he meant, but that was only until he felt an overly familiar kick in his face.

"No-good Tsuna," Reborn showed irritation, but in truth the future Tsuna made him proud despite everything.

"But that's not me!" The present Tsuna complained again, nursing his now sore cheeks.

The future Tsuna suddenly laughed, "I'm sorry, Reborn. I was just kidding, since thinking about how you'll kick the younger me would be funny and reminds me of so many troubles we all faced together. You know what Reborn, you were cruel to the end. You were the one who gave me this coffin, as a gift on my twenty-fourth birthday, saying something like 'it could be my last'..." then his face suddenly saddened, "you died a few days later, and that was when we discovered about the Anti Tri-Ni-Set Radiation."

The present Tsuna was shocked, along with everyone else. _"That's how Reborn died?"_

"You didn't even say anything, Reborn." The future Tsuna was tearing up, "I've always wanted to do something for you, but you didn't even give me the chance. In the end, I became helpless. But somehow, I still feel assured, I hope my younger self would be able to save you next time."

Reborn didn't expect that, could he have known about the curse?

"What does that mean?" The present Tsuna thought as he looked down at the infant in front of him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the future Tsuna. "Juudaime, the car has been prepared," it was the voice of the future Gokudera.

"I got it, I'll be down in a minute," the future Tsuna responded.

"All right then, we'll be waiting downstairs," Gokudera replied.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun… and I'm sorry." The future Tsuna said the last part in a soft whisper and smiled sadly at the door before turning his attention back at the camera, "well, I guess it's already about time for me to go."

"Again, thank you everyone and I'm really sorry... especially to you, my younger self, I was never really able to give you much of a choice... on anything." He smiled sadly and released a final sigh, "right now I'll be heading over to a meeting with Byakuran, but if you're watching this, then that means I wasn't able to come back."

"Tsuna, I will be doing my best to the end, so please do your best there as well. We should, at least give things a try, right?" The future Tsuna did his best to encourage his younger self, giving the sincerest of his smiles, "you don't have to worry about me, because even if I died here I will continue to live on. I am you, after all... And besides, no matter what happens, you will surely be a lot better than I ever was."

Tsuna then realized, that this was the moment his future self walked on towards his own death. "I've known, I've always known... even when I first found out about Vongola..." He cried.

And everyone else shed tears for him.

"Now then," the future Tsuna stood up from his couch, "I'll be going ahead… I'll just see you guys later, through my younger self."

"And Tsuna, before I forget. I left you another little gift, to bring with you when you go back to your time. I hid it under the white roses, you should know what that means," he stared knowingly, as if he could see through the camera and beamed.

"And yet again, thank you everyone. I had fun." With a last sweet smile, the future Tsuna swiftly walked away from view, and the monitor turned black.

* * *

**AN:**

Uhm, I cried while writing this... So please let me know what you think! Review!

This is just an introduction of where my story starts...XD

*Also, this story would be like an alternate version of the events in the Anime and Manga, but it will not necessarily follow through.^^

— Lynx

05142013


	2. The Black Box

Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed the previous chapter!^^

As for pairings, I don't really swing that way...XD

Also, I'm trying to keep this as canon as possible so, let's just stick with 'All27', all right...X3

**AN:**

*Following the events in the Manga, the Arcobaleno and the First Generation trials didn't happen... _yet?_

And obviously, I'll be skipping those other events because I think it's best to leave them be, I'm only writing the scenes that I've decided to change.^^

* * *

**"Tsuna's Black Flame"**

**Chapter 2: The Black Box.**

The sun was finally rising, they were about to set out for the last battle of the future, shortly after watching the video of his future self, they weren't even given the time to reflect about it since Zakuro finally found their hideout. Squalo got left behind and fought him as the rest of them made a run for it. They ran around the city, even accepting assistance from Uncle Kawahira who was a known customer of I-pin's future self. But the other funeral wreaths were able to locate them and just as they got caught in another pinch, Gamma and his brothers came to aid them.

It was already dark when they arrived into the forest, as Yuni wished to get the battles away from the city, so they all ended up staying there for the night and planned out their strategies for the upcoming fight.

Lal Mirch, Gamma and Gokudera were grouped together to await for Zakuro; while Ryohei, Basil, Tazaru, Nosaru and Lambo would get sent to the lakeside to await for Kikyo. Tsuna was told to stay to guard Yuni, along with them would be Reborn, Fuuta, I-pin, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, and Irie.

It was finally time to set out, each of them struggling desperately to shake their fears and worries off. In addition to all of that, they still have not heard a word from Yamamoto, Bianchi, Giannini and Spanner. The four went back to the hideout to rescue Squalo and salvage what's left of the base. On another hand, Hibari and Dino remain out of contact, it was like saying that they'd have no back-up, making everyone all the more restless.

"Uhmm... excuse me, everyone," Tsuna finally got the courage to speak up and everyone looked at him eagerly. "Uhmm, I know everyone is feeling just as anxious as I am, that all of this seems as if we're about to fight a losing battle and I know this is a really lame attempt to try and encourage everyone when I can't even encourage myself... but can we do the usual?" The young Vongola tenth reddened upon asking for something that was so embarrassing, even he was reluctant about it at first. "We weren't able to do it with everyone during the Choice battle and I think that's the reason why we lost."

"The usual?" Gokudera blinked at him.

"Now that you mention it..." Ryohei paused before giving Tsuna a nod, "we should've done it altogether! It's no wonder we lost the Choice! Argh!"

"What's all the fuss about?" Gamma couldn't help wondering aloud.

"I think it's a good idea, but right now we're not just Vongola, we have people from the Giglionero famiglia and former members of Millefiore, what are you gonna yell out?" Reborn playfully asked.

"We can just yell out 'everyone', but then Yamamoto and the others aren't here yet," Tsuna pondered aloud.

"It'll be all right, Juudaime! We don't need them!" Gokudera assured Tsuna.

"Yeah, they can just be with us in spirit!" Ryohei added, not understanding what Gokudera really meant.

_"They're not dead yet..."_ Tsuna suddenly thought, but then he smiled, the mood was starting to light up. "All right then, everyone gather around to form a circle!"

"This is my first time to be a part of a circle," Haru looked at how they were coming together.

"Same here," Kyoko smiled at her before looking back at Chrome, "you too."

Chrome smiled back at her as she shyly came nearer.

"What are they doing?" Gamma asked in an annoyed manner, he was a grown man and didn't like what the circle is starting to look like.

"Gamma, let's go do it too," Yuni tugged at him and he could not dare refuse, "Tazaru, Nosaru, you two as well."

They were finally able to make a somewhat circle; Tsuna, Gokudera, Basil, Fuuta, Lambo, Haru, Chrome, I-pin, Kyoko, Yuni, Gamma, Nosaru, Tazaru, Ryohei and Irie. Lal Mirch refused to get any closer as she watched with great disbelief with Reborn at the back.

"Now, everyone follow my lead, okay?" Tsuna said as he looked at everyone placing their hands around one another.

"Yes, Juudaime!" Gokudera answered positively.

"Ok! We got it!" Ryohei raised a thumbs up.

One more look and Tsuna heaved the deepest sigh he could to muster all of his strength, _"all right!"_

"VONGOLA!"

"FIGHT-O‼" Ryohei and Gokudera yelled the loudest.

_"This is degrading,"_ Gamma thought to himself.

"GIGLIONERO!"

"FIGHT-O‼" Yuni yelled with all her might. _"Everyone, please do your best!"_

"FORMER MEMBERS OF MILLEFIORE!"

"FIGHT-O‼"

_"I feel like I'm the only former member of Millefiore,"_ Irie thought with a sheepish snicker.

"EVERYONE!"

"FIGHT-O‼"

"WOOOH‼" Everyone ended up cheering in their highest spirits.

Seeing it for the first time, Lal Mirch couldn't help but smile as well. _"So, this is the new Vongola."_

Reborn didn't even try to hide his satisfaction, Vongola's future is indeed bright and these kids are growing up stronger and even more every time.

"I feel excited all of a sudden!" Haru commented.

"Me too! I feel as if all of my fears and worries have completely vanished!" Kyoko agreed with her.

"It feels warm," Chrome held both her hands in front of her chest, and look at the person responsible for it. "Thank you, Boss."

"That felt great, didn't it, Gamma?" Yuni smiled at the tall man beside her.

Gamma nodded, "I guess it's a good way to lighten up."

Yuni smiled at his answer, then she looked at the young Boss who currently has his head in a headlock courtesy of Ryohei with Gokudera trying to pry him off while Basil and Fuuta laughed at them. _"You're amazing, Tsunayoshi-san. Thank you."_

"Now then, is everyone done?" Reborn interrupted them as time was already running out, they still needed to get ready when they arrive at their posts.

"YEAH!" Everyone answered with renewed spirits, and much stronger resolves.

Reborn smirked and looked at Tsuna, "now send them off, Boss."

Tsuna got a little startled and got embarrassed, _"calling me a Boss all of a sudden."_ He heaved yet another breath as he smiled at everyone, "let's all do our best!"

"Roger! Let's go!" Gokudera led his team away.

"Yeah! We're gonna win this for sure!" Ryohei went ahead as well, Kyoko was smiling at his back.

All Tsuna could do was watch them go, he might not be able to come save them if the need arises. He knew too well that he had to stay with Yuni and the rest of the non-combatants. He could only hope that they'd all be fine, at least until he is able to fight as well.

Suddenly, Chrome approached him, "excuse me, Boss."

He blinked at her, "yeah? What is it, Chrome?"

"I need to go too," Chrome shyly asked for permission to leave.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Tsuna got surprised, _"she wants to go off somewhere by herself?"_

"Mukuro-sama... is calling for me," Chrome admitted.

"Eh? Mukuro-san? Now?" Tsuna got baffled, but he understood, he also wanted to see the Mukuro of this time again. "I got it, you go to him and meet up with us again later, okay?"

"Yes," Chrome answered with a smile and looked at Kyoko, Haru and I-pin, "I'll be back."

Kyoko, Haru and I-pin were all very much worried, but they also understood, giving Chrome a nod with their best smiles.

"Be safe," Tsuna bid her goodbye as she ran towards the forest.

_"Everyone, fight-o! Everyone, fight-o! ...I will fight as well, Mukuro-sama!"_ Chrome chanted in her mind as she chased after Mukurowl.

And with that, all of Tsuna's guardians have set off.

* * *

Gokudera's group finally engaged Zakuro, but their plan of getting him on the first strike failed, forcing them to fight him off. And just when they were already winning, Bluebell comes out of nowhere to aid Zakuro and that's when Gokudera's team struggles to their loss. But not completely since Varia comes to the rescue.

On the other hand, Ryohei's group also gets themselves in a big pinch, as Kikyo unleashed her carnage box. And just when all hope seemed lost Hibari pops out of nowhere but was quickly taken care of, that was when Vongola was defeated by the collective power of the three remaining real funeral wreaths. However, as it turns out, all they were able to beat were illusions made by Rokudo Mukuro and his student Fran. It was then revealed that everyone of them were fine and Mukuro was merely testing out the Funeral Wreaths so they could be easily defeated.

The fight ensues with greater intensity, but they were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Ghost, who turns out to be a Byakuran of another world came absorbing all of their flames, as far as even absorbing Bluebell and Zakuro.

The fight comes to a standstill as neither of them knew of how to defeat the so-called Ghost, thankfully, Tsuna comes flying in and tries to battle with Ghost the same way. Both of them got engaged in a battle of absorbing each other and just when Tsuna successfully defeats Ghost, Byakuran comes to reveal that all the flames Ghost absorbed were transferred to him.

Tsuna and Byakuran then starts to fight off each other, at first Tsuna had the upper hand but Byakuran slowly started releasing all the power of the flames Ghost had absorbed. Tsuna falls to the ground and was defeated, but Tsuna refuses to give up gathering what's left of his strength to emit flames to match Byakuran's. This event turns into the so-called resonance wherein even Yuni's pacifier was summoned by the sky flames.

Yuni floats up inside a sky flame circle and gets sent to where Tsuna and Byakuran were, the three orbs of sky flames then fuse into one. Reborn's group chases after Yuni and reveals her plans regarding the pacifiers, much to Byakuran's distaste so he tries to kill Tsuna with a mini-white dragon, but fails due to the ring Lancia gave Tsuna in the past.

Tsuna renews his resolve and ends up summoning Primo, who then removes the so-called shackles of the Vongola rings and gives Tsuna the much needed power to defeat Byakuran. Tsuna attacks Byakuran and tears of his wings, replacing his white wings with black ones, Byakuran continued to resist. And their fight went on until both of them noticed Yuni's life flames.

Having seen it all, everyone from the outside tried to stop Yuni by attempting to break the barrier. With much effort, they only managed to merely crack it, but it was enough for Gamma to step in and he died with Yuni. Both Byakuran and Tsuna were angered, blaming each other for the fault.

Byakuran unleashes all of his remaining power and Tsuna does the same, countering it with the X-Burner.

There was a blinding light, and the final battle of the future had ended.

Everyone rejoiced, but it didn't last long after seeing the current state of their Boss. Tsuna sat helplessly on the ground with tears uncontrollably streaking down his face. He looked as if he died along with Yuni, Gamma and Byakuran. It was unsightly.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera approached him but he couldn't dare touch him.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto also tried getting close.

But he kept quite, weeping in complete silence. Suddenly, they all heard a loud grunt. Kikyo was getting beaten up by Leviathan.

"Shi, shi, shi... your Boss kicked the bucket, now it's your turn," Belphegor commented as they all watched Levi kick Kikyo again.

"What are you doing?" It was faint, but it was surely the voice of their Boss. Tsuna managed to turn his head around despite being in a somewhat state of trance.

"This guy needs to get what he deserves," Levi didn't even look at Tsuna as he decided to give Kikyo a good beating.

"Please stop it already," Tsuna spoke breathlessly.

Gokudera couldn't stand watching him like this, "hey! Juudaime said to stop it already, you bastard!"

"Why the hell should I? This guy hasn't done anything but kill people, he isn't even human!" Levi retorted.

"That's not exactly true, they were normal humans once," Irie spoke of the little knowledge he had on the real funeral wreaths.

"Who cares?‼" Levi completely ignored them as he landed another punch at Kikyo.

"I SAID STOP IT‼"

And everyone paused at whatever they were doing, that was the first time they've ever heard Tsuna yell at anyone like that.

Lussuria chuckled nervously and grabbed a hold on Kikyo, "don't worry, I'll keep him alive."

"No, I can't leave him with you," Tsuna slowly stood up, his hair hiding his eyes.

"Tsuna, I don't think it would be wise to get into an argument with Varia," Dino stepped in, trying to be a middle-man.

"Shut up." Tsuna said in an almost whisper, but everyone heard him clearly.

Dino was shocked, taking two steps backwards, as they all awaited in fearful apprehension. Xanxus and Mukuro shared the same narrowed stare, even Reborn was merely waiting quietly.

_"This is the first time Sawada-dono got angry, scary..."_ Basil thought to himself with a somewhat misplaced amusement. _"He's just like Master."_

"Varia, thank you for everything that you've done so far, especially to you, Squalo... As all of you already know, the me of this time is already dead, so I'll be leaving Vongola in your hands, Xanxus." Tsuna finally revealed his eyes, they had that very same intensity that he always has, but something was a little off.

Xanxus didn't answer, he just glared.

Tsuna then turned a little to see behind him, "Dino-san, I would also like to thank you for everything... I'm sorry about earlier, so please be the one to take custody of Kikyo."

Dino gulped, "yeah, sure." There was no way he can argue with him in this state.

Tsuna turned again, "Tazaru, Nosaru... both of you are welcome to join Vongola, as well as other former members of Giglionero, Millefiore and even the Gesso famiglia... just like Spanner and Shouichi-kun."

"Eh...?" Nosaru and Tazaru couldn't believe what they were hearing, "saying something like that all of a sudden."

"I'm taking full responsibility of Yuni and Gamma's death, so feel free to blame me for everything... I'm terribly sorry," something in Tsuna's voice told them that he was deeply sincere, but again, there was something that didn't feel right.

Tsuna turned to his back, and started to slowly pick up the Arcobaleno pacifiers. When he gathered each on his arms, he suddenly lit his flame of life, and everyone got a jolt of surprise.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled in shock.

"It's fine... it'll be just a little," Tsuna closed his eyes and allowed his life flame to emit throughout his body.

The flame was just as pure as Yuni's, and possibly even more as it affected more people.

"Stop crying already-kora!" Everyone suddenly heard Colonnello's voice as he popped out of his pacifier.

"This isn't exactly the kind of welcoming committee I wanted to welcome me back," Mammon also popped out of his pacifier.

"Still having that pathetic face, I see," Verde commented as he came out.

"Haha! You look even more pathetic than me!" Skull also made his comeback, "I didn't really mean that, okay?"

"But seriously, you didn't need to do that, Tsuna-kun," Fon was the last to come out.

Tsuna merely nodded with a weak smile, "I'm sorry," was all he could say before finally collapsing to the ground.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

* * *

Tsuna was out for the rest of the day, everyone agreed to let him rest at least for another day before they head back to their own time. During this period, Reborn decided to let them enjoy their final day in the future and everyone wanted to see a last glance at the future Namimori.

Kyoko and Haru led the team, both of them carrying I-pin and Lambo respectively. Chrome followed suit with Fuuta and Ryohei beside her, all the while Yamamoto was playfully dragging Gokudera away with them. They spent the entire day strolling around and buying groceries for their celebration, they wanted to have a last feast with everyone from the future.

Walking down the street, they came upon an intersection. It was the one where they usually separate ways to go to their respective homes, suddenly Kyoko stopped and looked towards the direction of Tsuna's house.

"Hey, Haru... Tsuna-kun visited your house with you, right?" Kyoko pondered on her memory.

"Eh? Yeah, but there wasn't much over there," Haru answered, stopping to look in the same direction as her.

"Then, did you go visit his house?" Kyoko asked another question.

"Hmm, come to think if it... I asked him if he wanted to, but he refused, why do you ask?" Haru paused on further thoughts.

Kyoko didn't answer, instead she started to ran towards the direction of Tsuna's house.

"Kyoko-chan!" Haru shouted at her back.

"Hey! Don't go there!" Gokudera yelled as they all went to chase her.

Reaching the last turn to Tsuna's house, they stopped to see Kyoko standing still at the corner of the street. They approached her and was shocked at the evident change in that block. There was a huge apartment building where Tsuna's house used to be standing.

"Where is... Tsuna-kun's house?" Kyoko couldn't believe the sight, and so did everyone else.

"It's not there anymore, obviously," Gokudera shifted his gaze away from the vicinity. "You all, convinced yourselves that everything would be the same, but it's been ten years and a lot of things can change..."

"Gokudera," Yamamoto then remembered that when they visited their future homes a few days ago, Gokudera mentioned that he didn't have a home there anymore because in ten years he already moved.

"Reborn told me not to tell you guys much about the future," Fuuta gathered his strength to talk, taking a few steps forward he looked up at the huge building. "Shortly after Tsuna-nii's death, his father came back to take Maman with him to Italy... Or in truth, he took her into hiding... The house was taken down and this apartment was quickly built in it's place to turn away attention from enemies." Fuuta paused and closed his eyes with a sigh, "well, long before that happened, Tsuna-nii already moved to Italy... that was after he officially accepted the inheritance and was forced to stay there due to his new job... Reborn-san, Bianchi-nee, Gokudera-nii, Chrome-nechan, Lambo and me, went with him there."

"That's only natural," Gokudera interrupted the somewhat inevitable, "because Vongola HQ is in Italy. To be frank, I actually came here to take Juudaime back to Italy where he really belongs. Well, originally, I was sent here to kill him but, that's the same thing now."

Yamamoto couldn't believe it was so easy for Gokudera to say all of that. _"It was like that all along?"_

"Gokudera-nii..." Fuuta tried to stop Gokudera from saying anything more than what was necessary.

"Well, it's the truth. Even you, Aneki, Reborn-san and everyone else..." Gokudera shifted his gaze away from Fuuta, "it's because Juudaime considered you guys as normal citizens that didn't need to be dragged into the mafia world, where the rest of us belonged."

Silence ensued. It was a fact they were all afraid to face ever since they were sent into the future, ever since they found out about Vongola.

_"And that all of this isn't a game,"_ Yamamoto thought bitterly.

"Even once we go back to our time, those facts won't change," Gokudera turned to his back and started walking away.

They were all supposed to enjoy their last trip around the future Namimori, but after everything that Gokudera and Fuuta said, no one was able to open another conversation. Until they reached the gates of Namimori Middle School.

Instinctively, they all found themselves agreeing for another last look on the one place that doesn't seem to ever change.

Again, they gathered at that same class room and was surprised to see Tsuna waiting there for them. He was looking out the window when he sensed them, so he turned around, "I was looking for you guys," he greeted with a bright smile that doesn't seem to change as well.

"Juudaime, what are you doing here?" Gokudera raced up to him.

"Yeah, Tsuna. We thought you were still resting," Yamamoto went up to him as well.

"Well, they told me you guys went around the city again so I decided to go too," Tsuna answered as he slowly stood from his chair, the very same chair he always sat in back in their own time.

"Are you feeling all right now?" Haru walked towards him too.

"Yeah, much better." Tsuna replied with another gentle smile.

"Let's play!" Lambo jumped on his table.

"Lambo, he's still recovering," I-pin followed him on Tsuna's table.

Kyoko merely watched him, she didn't know Tsuna had so much on his shoulders, it always seemed that he just fools around with his friends and gets into a lot of trouble. But now she understands that they've all been doing that without much of a choice, they didn't want to fight, they just wanted to protect what they have. And she knows, Tsuna has friends now, he isn't 'no good' anymore.

_But does having friends really have to come with that price?_

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, it was her older brother. "Don't worry about him, Sawada's strong, he'll always be fine!"

"That's right, he didn't become Vongola's Tenth for nothing," Fuuta added.

Kyoko smiled at them both before returning her attention on the fourteen-year-old Mafia Boss.

"I brought some snacks and drinks with me, let's go have them on the rooftop," Tsuna led the way and they all followed with smiles on their faces, but unshakable doubts in their hearts. Just how long was this going to last?

"I'm really sorry you guys," Tsuna suddenly muttered after they all sat together.

"What are you talking about Juudaime?" Gokudera tried concealing his worries.

"Yeah, Tsuna," Yamamoto followed suit, "it should be us who are saying sorry."

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna got surprised by Yamamoto's words.

Yamamoto smiled bitterly, "we were never really able to do much for you, even though you gave it all you've got to the end."

They all felt Yamamoto's words echo throughout their beings, Tsuna could've used more help.

"Eh?‼ What are you saying?‼" Tsuna suddenly stood up, "I would never have gotten to where I am now if it weren't for you guys! It's true that I am able to do more things now but that's all because I knew you guys would always be there for me... And no matter what happens in the future or whenever, I only want to be with my friends, to be with you guys."

_"For some weird reason, what he said chased away all the doubts we felt, we also want to be with you, Tsuna-kun."_

That night, we celebrated to our hearts content. We partied hard with all of our future friends and said our goodbyes, it was kinda sad actually but we definitely needed to make a closure of it all. Gokudera-kun finally faced Bianchi and was told of their fathers love letters to his mother. Yamamoto had a last friendly chat with Squalo, even saying that he'll be going back to baseball. Onii-san was going crazy, thinking if he should go say something to the girl in the picture with his future self. Lambo and I-pin made Fuuta promise to play with them all the time, even in their own time. Chrome also bid her farewell to the Mukuro of this time. And Hibari, he merely turned his back on Kusakabe.

Everyone was prepared to leave, except me... but why? What was this irking feeling in the depths of my gut?

Tsuna finally gave way to the exhaustion he felt that night, mostly to the activities of the party, but the rest was brought on by that strange feeling that something wasn't right. What wasn't right? Going home?

* * *

Morning came and they finally gathered around the huge white round machine, all those who came from the past and those from the future who were seeing them off were there. The Arcobalenos were also there, they were given the mission to seal off the mare rings from the past.

"Well, I guess this is really it," Irie smiled at them for what felt like over a thousand times already.

"Yeah, it was all thanks to your hard work, Shouichi-san. You saved us," Tsuna smiled knowingly.

"What are you talking about, Tsunayoshi-kun? It was clearly all thanks to you, you know," Irie tried shaking the feeling off. "Well, then... are you guys ready?"

"You bet!" Ryohei was the first to answer.

"We've been waiting for this moment since we got here," Haru answered next.

"Then, let's get started," Irie placed a hand on the machine and it instantly activated.

"Wait," Tsuna suddenly interrupted, and everyone looked at him baffled. "Could you please bring forth the bodies of our future selves? ...I want to see them, just a little bit."

Irie wanted to say no, but the look on Tsuna's face made him concede, they both knew that his body was already... "All right, I got it. But just for a bit, okay?" He typed a few words in his main computer and the white round machine opened, a few human-sized containers came out one after another.

Lal Mirch, Bianchi, Fuuta and the rest of the future versions looked troubled. But everyone else from the past watched in awe, through the glass of those steel containers, they could clearly see the faces of their future selves.

"I'm looking as sharp as ever!" Ryohei was the first to comment as he peered through the glass of his future self.

"I wonder where I got that scar on my chin?" Yamamoto wondered aloud upon inspecting his future body.

"Wow! I look more lady-like!" Haru commented with a laugh.

"And I let my hair grow longer," Kyoko giggled, with I-pin on her arms, "and I-pin looks really cute!"

"I wonder when I decided to let my hair down like that," Chrome couldn't help taking notice.

"Lambo doesn't look like Lambo," Lambo squished his eyes on his future self.

While Hibari didn't even spare a glance at his body.

Gokudera merely smirked at himself before calling for Tsuna's attention, "Juudaime, look at me—" He stopped shocked when he looked back at Tsuna and saw him standing beside a black marble coffin. It was only then when everyone else took notice that Tsuna's body wasn't there with theirs.

"Oi, Tsuna..." Reborn looked troubled over his student as he watched Tsuna gently placed a hand on top of the coffin.

Tsuna closed his eyes as he felt the coldness of the marble, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes again with a request, "please open it."

Irie was just as surprised as everyone else, "eh? Bu-but..."

"It's okay... I'm prepared," Tsuna looked at him squarely in the eyes with great determination, before explaining, "the me of this time said that he left me another gift, remember? This coffin should be filled with white roses..."

He was right, but it was certainly surprising how he was able to remember that now of all times.

"I understand that... but," Irie was still not convinced, he cleared his throat as he looked away. "After the Tenth was gunned-down, his remains were so unrecognizable that we couldn't even look at it... so, we had him cremated." He gulped.

"That's fine too, I've thought of it," Tsuna was unshaken, definitely the opposite of the people behind him who wore expressions of great horror.

"Tsuna-nii," Fuuta silently muttered with such pain.

Irie looked at the future Tenth sadly, he'll just do as he wishes. He looked at Spanner and with a nod, the two of them went to open the lid. The coffin was indeed filled with white roses and on the center of it was a white oval-shaped marble canister.

Tsuna took yet another deep breath as he raised his hand, "it's funny, I'm not scared at all but my hands are shaking..."

Everyone regarded him at that sentence, but they could only watch as Tsuna started moving flowers around and looking for the so-called gift his future self had left for him. They merely watched, of course they wanted to help search for it but none of them had the guts, it was a somewhat painful moment. Some shifted their gaze, others closed their eyes, but Gokudera and Yamamoto took it all in.

"It should be here somewhere," suddenly, Tsuna gathered everyone's attention again as he looked as if he finally found something. He raised his hand, "this is... a black box weapon?" Everyone got surprised as well, "why would the me of this time give me a gift like this now? The battle is already over..." Tsuna pondered aloud.

"He didn't mention anything like this to me," Irie scratched his head.

"Well, in any case, we should check out what's inside." Reborn commented, "open it, Tsuna."

Tsuna merely nodded as he raised a fist and lit his ring, "box open," he inserted the sky flame but surprisingly, nothing happened afterwards.

Reborn's face dimmed, but he didn't say anything. The other Arcoblenos suspected something as well.

"That's weird, it didn't open," Irie commented in a state of wonder.

"But a sky flame is supposed to open all types of boxes of all attributes, right?" Tsuna stared at the black box in his hand.

_"Maybe Juudaime could use another attribute—no, that stupid! He just said how so, tch..."_ Gokudera had a bad feeling about it, but he wasn't the only one, they all felt the same.

"So, what do you plan on doing about it, Tsuna?" Reborn thought it was best to let him decide.

"Eh? Well... my other self said that I should take this back to our time, right? Maybe, we can figure out how to open it back home... " Tsuna left his sentence unfinished as he stared at Irie, _"but would that really be all right, I wonder... this box wasn't supposed to exist in our time, after all..."_

"Well, if that's what you said then it should be fine," Irie answered as if he knew what Tsuna was thinking.

_"Just like that?"_ And again, Tsuna felt that weird irking feeling in his gut, something was definitely not right. _"There's something Shouichi-kun isn't telling us..."_

"If all is fine, then we should all just go back," Reborn suggested upon seeing the faces of the guardians and the girls. "If anything should happen, you should be able to find a way to contact us, right?"

"Yes, of course," Irie smiled at Reborn and then looked at Tsuna.

"Well then, in that case," Tsuna paused to look at his friends and smiled, "we should just head back."

"Yeah, we'll figure something out when we get back, Juudaime," Gokudera tried being optimistic.

Tsuna merely nodded as Yamamoto and the rest gave him reassuring smiles, he looked back at Irie.

"This time, this will really be it," Irie joked as he placed a hand on the white round machine again, the other Arcobalenos also gathered around the ray of light emitted by the machine.

Slowly, the bodies of everyone from the past and the Arcobalenos, got cloaked in a bluish glow.

"Finally, we're going home!" Haru watched the little bits of sparkle wrapping around her hand.

"Yeah, but I think I'm gonna miss this place," Yamamoto commented as gave one last look around.

Irie, Spanner, Giannini, Bianchi, Dino and Lal Mirch wore grateful smiles.

"We'll see you there, everyone," Fuuta waved goodbye.

"Yeah!" Kyoko and I-pin waved back.

"Let's play again!" Lambo shouted away.

"Juudaime, once we get back we should—" Gokudera stopped midway as he looked back and saw Tsuna take a few steps backwards, his body wasn't getting illuminated by the bluish glow, wasn't he going back with them? He abruptly turned, getting the attention of the others, "Juudaime!"

Tsuna merely smiled, holding Reborn in his arms. "I've decided to stay a little bit longer," he looked at the bodies of their future selves, "from now on, those guys would have to go on without a Boss... I just wanna talk to them, even for just a little while..."

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto was as surprised as everyone else.

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Juudaime‼"

And with the shining of a bright light, everyone from the past, as well as the Arcobalenos, got sent back to their own world, leaving Tsuna and Reborn behind.

Irie, as well as the other future versions were shocked to say the least. "Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"Why, Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta took a few steps forward.

Tsuna turned to look at them with a sorry smile on his face, his grip on Reborn tightened, "now then, Shouichi-kun... could you please tell me the truth? All of it."

_..._

_After that, everyone died._

* * *

**AN:**

Ugh! I'm so sorry for that stupid summary in the middle of the story! I didn't want to re-do that part, but I didn't want to leave it out either.X(

So, what do you think would happen now? Tell me what you think, review!^^

— Lynx

05212013


	3. The Hell He Preferred

Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed!^^

* * *

**"Tsuna's Black Flame"**

**Chapter 3: The Hell He Preferred.**

"What the heck was that?‼" Gokudera yelled in frustration, "had I known Juudaime would stay back there, I would've stayed with him!"

They made it safely back to their time, back in front of the old Namimori shrine, but just as expected, Tsuna didn't go back with them.

"He was worried about us, about our future selves," Yamamoto pondered aloud, "but I'm sure he'll get back here soon."

"Yeah, Sawada's our Boss, he'll be fine," Ryohei assured them, especially his sister.

"I'm sure our future selves would take care of him too," Chrome tried her best to believe.

"Even so!" Gokudera cursed in his head, then he looked at Lambo and grabbed him, "oi! Let me use the Ten-year bazooka!"

"Hah? Lambo-san doesn't know what you're talking about, Bakadera," Lambo tried to lie.

"Grrr... just let me use it!" Gokudera started pulling things out of Lambo's hair.

"Oi, stop it, Bakadera! It hurts," Lambo started crying.

"Stop that, Gokudera," Yamamoto swiftly took Lambo from Gokudera, "Tsuna just wanted to talk to the future us, if you go back there he wouldn't be able to talk to the future you."

"I don't care about my future self! I just have to be beside Juudaime!" Gokudera retaliated, trying his best to get his hands on Lambo again, but when Yamamoto refused to give, he was the one who gave up. "Damn it..."

Yamamoto looked at him as he placed Lambo down, "what're you so worried about anyway? ...it's like you're hiding something again." He couldn't help it, all this time felt as if he was such a big idiot and he didn't want to be left out anymore.

Gokudera looked down, somewhat ashamed, but he relented anyway, "Juudaime told me that... when he got into the future, he woke up inside his coffin... the first person that he saw was the future me visiting his grave to offer more white roses..." He didn't know if he should go on, nothing he says would make anything better.

"I see," Yamamoto didn't know how to react to that, he always thought Tsuna had a fun life, that's why he liked staying by his side because it was fun. But all of that seems to be nothing but a mere facade now, maybe, he was the only one playing, when everyone else fought on with their lives at stake.

Ryohei looked at Yamamoto, he knew what he felt since the both of them were similar in that situation. He went along with Tsuna, wanting him to join the boxing club, but when they went to the future and he found out that even Kyoko would be placed in danger, he already knew, things weren't as simple as he first thought of them to be.

"It'll be fine-kora!" Colonnello suddenly jumped in front of them, "that Reborn is with him! And we'll check on them when we get back."

"But for now, we have to go seal the mare rings," Verde added.

"You guys will be fine from here, right? We'll leave you now," Fon bid them goodbye as he went along with the other Arcobalenos.

"What a pain," Mammon muttered as he led the way.

Yamamoto watched them go, before he turned his attention back at Gokudera, "in any case, he'll be back so let's all just go home for now."

Gokudera didn't reply, he didn't even look at him, "tch..."

On their way home, they all decided to go by Tsuna's house, it should still be there unlike in the future. Suddenly, they were all struck by an irking sensation, seeing flashes of memories they can't remember. The memories of their future selves.

_"You'll be a great Boss for sure, Sawada-dono" Basil saw his future self talking to a crying Tsuna._

_"Thank you for always taking care of us," Adult I-pin had a grateful smile._

_"Do your best, Tsuna-san!" Future Haru cheered on as always._

_"Let's play again," Adult Lambo hugged Tsuna with all he's got._

_"Join the boxing club!" Future Ryohei showed him a fist._

_"I want to be a part of the famiglia too, Boss." Chrome's future counterpart shyly but happily admitted._

_"Don't worry about us, just go do what you have to," the future Yamamoto patted his shoulders._

_"No matter what happens, we'll always be right behind you." Gokudera older self smiled with a thumbs up._

_"Keep safe, Tsu-kun." The future Kyoko gave him a kiss on the cheek._

"What was that, just now?" Yamamoto looked to the other guys to confirm if they saw the same vision.

But no one answered, they merely stared at each other. Suddenly, Gokudera made a dash for Tsuna's house, they all followed suit. When they turned around the corner, they unexpectedly saw Tsuna standing in front of his house, Reborn was standing behind him as if waiting for him to go in.

"He's already back!" Yamamoto yelled in surprise.

"We were worried, you know!" Haru yelled in frustration but was actually glad, beside her, Kyoko released a breath of relief.

Ryohei merely grinned.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera ran towards their Boss, but suddenly stopped a few feet away when Tsuna turned to look at them, he was crying. "Juudaime?"

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Yamamoto also approached him.

Tsuna didn't answer, he didn't even budge. He just stared at them, tears uncontrollably streaking down his face, the pain in his eyes were unbearable. "Gokudera-kun... Yamamoto..." He was finally able to speak, he immediately ran towards them, hugging both Gokudera and Yamamoto at their sides, he sobbed hysterically.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera could only try holding him up since his knees seemed to give away.

"Oi, Tsuna?" Yamamoto held his shoulder.

"Tsuna-san?"

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Sawada?"

They all called for him, but he didn't answer, he just cried. He cried loudly, madly, until finally surrendering himself.

"Ah, he fainted," Yamamoto muttered upon feeling the sudden weight.

"Juu-daime..." Gokudera couldn't believe it, that was the first time he's ever seen the Tenth in such a state.

"Yamamoto, please carry him inside," Reborn interrupted their distress, breaking their shock.

"Eh? Ok, I got it," Yamamoto then carried Tsuna's limp body in his back, Ryohei helped him get him up.

"Oi, Reborn! Just what the hell happened?‼" Gokudera was infuriated, it hurt seeing the Tenth like that.

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow, for now just shut it," Reborn wasn't in his best mood either.

* * *

Tsuna woke up to a severe headache, it was already morning and since they're back to their own time, they had school. He groggily turned to his side, he was all alone in the room, Reborn must've gone out. Everything else looked the same, as if he never left, as if the future where he died didn't happen. It was just like what Irie said, things were back to normal.

_"When you go back to your time, this world will cease to be a possibility. That means, it would disappear, along with everyone in it."_

Irie's voice was still echoing inside his head, he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. But no matter what kind of denial he expresses, the fact remains that the future they ventured into cannot exist anymore, because they changed it the moment they were sent there.

_"They were prepared to die,"_ _Reborn commented as the two of them got sent back into this world,_ _"following their beloved Boss to the end."_

Then he remembered Lal Mirch's words, _"I've told you before, it's not a question of life or death, but whichever hell you preferred."_

And certainly, the hell he preferred was this one, where things seemed to go on normally but is really on the verge of falling apart.

He sat up and looked at his calendar, it was a friday, he thought of just skipping school since he just got back, but he knew the others would be looking for him so he willed himself to get dressed. Stepping out of his room, he was greeted by an eerie silence, where was everyone?

Then, he heard some noise coming from the kitchen, he took a peek and saw his mother there, cooking breakfast as usual. "Mama?"

Nana looked back at Tsuna and instantly rushed to his side, placing her hand on his forehead. "Are you planning to go to school? Reborn said you could skip today because you were sick?"

"I'm fine," Tsuna walked over to sit in his usual spot, "where's everyone?"

"Reborn and Bianchi took off somewhere, while the kids went out to play," Nana went back to her kitchen duties. "By the way, next time try not getting lost over a picnic, okay? You had me so worried, especially when they carried you home unconscious."

Tsuna watched her back, _"so that's the lie they came up with this time..."_

He got up just before his mother could even place his plate down in front of him, "you're not eating?"

"I'm gonna be late," Tsuna took his bag and headed out the door, "...Mama, I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Nana could only watch him leave, and for a split second she felt as if she was looking at the back of her husband. _"Please don't leave me too, Tsu-kun..."_

* * *

Gokudera rushed to school, he planned on skipping school today and just go visit the Tenth in his house, but he instantly changed his mind when he saw the letter dropped on his mailbox. _"Why now of all times?‼" _He quickened his pace, holding tightly onto a letter with the Ninth's flame seal on it.

He ran into the school building, straight to their classroom and grabbed Yamamoto's collar the moment he saw him. "Did you get it?‼"

"Eh? Good morning to you too, Gokudera," Yamamoto greeted in all smiles, not really understanding what he was saying.

"I asked if you got it!" Gokudera started shaking him.

Kyoko watched with furrowed eyebrows, while Hana merely scoffed at their usual mess.

Yamamoto was already done teasing him and was prepared to answer when they suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing, you two?" Tsuna entered the classroom and approached them.

"Tsuna?"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna released a breath of relief as he gave them a smile, it didn't reach his eyes though.

"Tsuna-kun, are you all right?" Kyoko walked up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tsuna smiled again, but it wasn't the same smile they all once knew, it looked like his eyes lost it's light.

"Juudaime, just what the hell happened, yesterday?" Gokudera tried asking, he still hasn't seen Reborn so he still didn't have a clue.

"No, that was nothing... don't mind me," Tsuna brushed him off as he went to his seat.

"You could've just stayed at home, you know... you look sick," Yamamoto didn't know how to say it, Tsuna looked terrible, as if he was on the verge of breaking. _"He's worried about us again, that's why he forced himself to come here..."_

They didn't know what to say, they didn't even know if they could say anything. So, they kept quiet, carefully stealing glances at Tsuna while he stared off to space. The class began and as each of them looked over to the teacher, they noticed that he wasn't alone. He had two new students with him, one was a gloomy boy and the other was a hard-to-describe creature?

"It's an UMA!" Gokudera yelled upon recognition, proclaiming it as an Unidentified Mysterious Animal.

"They're kinda interesting," Yamamoto tried to laugh it off.

_"The boy kinda reminds me of how Tsuna-kun used to be,"_ Kyoko thought as she looked back at Tsuna, he wasn't paying attention at all, it didn't seem like he even noticed the entry of the new students.

"My name is Shitt P. call me 'Shitopi-chan', my talent is Hakko, my favorite food is Pi-Pu, Pu, Pu, Piiiii..." The UMA introduced herself.

"Shitt-kun, very well..." The teacher let it go, "next is you."

"I'm Kozato Enma," the gloomy kid muttered quietly.

"What? I couldn't hear you, speak up," the teacher tried to encourage him but instead of speaking louder, he refused to speak anymore.

And the class went on.

* * *

_"One day, I will bite the sky."_

Hibari was lying on the rooftop, busy pondering over that flash of memory of his future self, when he took notice of a bunch of black cars gathering around the gates of Namimori Middle School. He then noticed the principal running out to the gates to welcome the men in business suits.

Back to the classroom, Yamamoto smiled when he noticed that Tsuna had fallen asleep, he was seriously getting worried already. A lot of things happened one after another and it looks like there's even more to come. First they got in trouble with Kokuyou, then the ring battles with Varia, and just now they got home from the future. Of course, all of it has been fun, but... _"our lives had really been in danger, right, Tsuna? ...That's why you're always worried."_

He heaved a sigh, maybe he was having too much fun to even think about those little things. Then again, no one would consider their lives as 'little things'.

Suddenly, he heard Gokudera yelling, "who the heck are you people?‼"

There were about ten men in business suits entering their classroom, each of them carrying firearms. They assembled a line formation and then their leader walked in, a lean and tall man over his fifties, two women from Cervello right behind him.

"Cervello!" Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly took defensive stances in front of the sleeping Tsuna. Without thinking, Yamamoto pulled out his sword and Gokudera grabbed dynamites.

"Wait! Gakudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko called for their attention, reminding them that they were still in class and everybody else gathered at the back of the room, scared out of their wits.

_"This is bad, Cervello means trouble and we can't fight in here,"_ Yamamoto thought as he stole a glance at Kyoko and their classmates.

_"Damn them, barging in here like this,"_ Gokudera cursed before looking back at Tsuna, the Tenth was in no condition to be fighting. "What do you want, Cervello?‼"

"Relax, we only came here to escort Tsunayoshi-sama back to the Ninth," one of the Cervello girls spoke.

"The Ninth?‼" Gokudera and Yamamoto both shouted in surprise.

"That's right, we've come here to take Tsunayoshi-sama with us back to Italy," the big man in the middle proclaimed.

"Back to Italy?‼" This time, it was only Yamamoto who was surprised.

The man sighed at their reactions, his very thin patience running dry, "are you two supposed to be his guardians?"

Gokudera grunted before lowering his dynamites, and raising his right fist to show off his Vongola Storm ring. "I am Vongola Tenth's Guardian of the Storm, Gokudera Hayato. And this guy beside me is..."

Yamamoto got startled at the sudden introductions, he sheathed his sword before fumbling on his shirt to show his ring that was chained around his neck. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, the Rain Guardian."

Gokudera scoffed at Yamamoto's introduction, "anyway, I'm sorry to say this, but you're gonna have to come back some other time... right now, Juudaime isn't in any condition to be bothering about any of your—"

A loud bang stunned everyone present, as they just witnessed a bullet graze Gokudera's left cheek. The man in suit tried to shoot him, "we're not here to bother about the likes of you either."

"—Hiiiee~!" Tsuna suddenly fell off his chair in surprise, "what was that?‼ A gunshot?‼" He looked around and immediately took notice of a man standing in front of him, holding a smoking gun pointed at Gokudera. He quickly stood and with one swift step, he got in front of both Gokudera and Yamamoto, taking a protective stance. "Who are you?"

The tall man smirked, "it's good that you have finally woken up, Tsunayoshi-sama."

Tsuna merely blinked at him, _"-sama?"_

"Sorry, Tsuna... we let our guard down because he mentioned the Ninth," Yamamoto explained, he and Gokudera should've been able to easily shield themselves from shots like that.

"The Ninth?" Tsuna spared a glimpse at Yamamoto before turning his attention back at the man in suit.

"That's right, allow me to introduce myself," the tall and lean man placed his right hand on top of his left chest and bowed solemnly, before kneeling down on front of Tsuna, the two women from Cervello followed his actions. "I am the Vongola Ninth's Guardian of Storm, Coyote Nougat."

"Eh? Eh‼ You didn't have to kneel," Tsuna waved both hands in front of him as he took notice of all their classmates at the back of the room.

"I am merely showing your guardians how to properly introduce themselves in your name," Nougat then moved on to the purpose of his arrival, "now then, please come with us, Tsunayoshi-sama."

"Eh? Where are we going?" Tsuna asked dumbfounded.

"We came here to escort you to the Ninth," Nougat quickly replied.

"That's it?" Tsuna couldn't believe it, "you come barging into my class, with men carrying firearms, scaring off my classmates, then pointing a gun at Gokudera-kun and tried to shoot him just because of that?‼"

"No, you're Storm Guardian was actually being rude," Nougat reasoned, keeping his head bowed down.

"Even if you say that," Tsuna thought it was all just unbelievable.

"We were given all the rights to move as freely as we pleased by the Prime Minister of Japan, meaning, even the principal of this school cannot complain." Nougat further explained.

"What?‼ The Prime Minister of Japan?‼" Tsuna was starting to feel something bad about this, but he wasn't the only one. Yamamoto was just as shocked, on the other hand, Gokudera merely scoffed. "...But still, why so many mafiosi?"

"You're life has been put in danger as the Inheritance Ceremony was announced, we had to bring in as many men as we could to assure that no one from any opposing famiglia would be given the chance to intrude." Nougat was starting to feel impatient.

"But... I haven't even accepted that yet," Tsuna felt helpless, this mess was getting bigger and bigger by the moment.

"And that is why we're here to take you to the Ninth," Nougat finally looked up to him, "please come with us, Tsunayoshi-sama."

Tsuna was still undecided, all of this was getting confusing and to top it all off, it was embarrassing. Gokudera noticed his distress, so he tried to comfort him, "don't worry, Juudaime, even if you decide to go to Italy, I will surely follow you there."

"Eh...? Italy?‼" Tsuna didn't know about that, so now he was even more shocked. But Gokudera wasn't finished talking yet and what he said next slapped the hard cold truth in Tsuna's face.

"...However, I can't speak for all the guardians," Gokudera shifted his gaze.

Yamamoto's eyes widened at what he heard, he looked at Gokudera who just turned his head away.

"Gokudera-kun, what're you saying?" Tsuna didn't want to believe what he just heard.

Before the questioning silence went on any further, Nougat interrupted to stop it, "Tsunayoshi-sama, we shouldn't keep the Ninth waiting... and also, your father."

"What? Papa's back in Japan?‼" One after another, Tsuna gets even more shocked, he probably wouldn't be able to take any more so he relented. "I understand, let's just go now."

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto didn't know what to say or how to react.

But Tsuna understood, he smiled back at Yamamoto to assure him, then he turned to Gokudera, "you should be able to take care of the rest, Gokudera-kun."

"Yeah, I got it... leave it to me," Gokudera knew that Tsuna thinks he's the only person who has a clear understanding of the current events.

Nougat finally stood up, "now then, let's go." He led the way with Tsuna following closely behind him, then the two Cervello women secured Tsuna's back, and the rest of the mafioso followed out.

"Let's go walk him out," Gokudera followed as well, Yamamoto tailing not far behind.

Stepping out of the room, Tsuna took a last glimpse at Kyoko and the rest of his classmates, _"I'm sorry, everyone."_

"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko softly muttered as she decided to go after them.

"Wait, Kyoko!" Hana chased after her.

Exiting the school building, Tsuna saw even more mafiosi standing guard, in fact, there were already a lot of students waiting for them outside. _"This is so embarrassing..."_ He let his eyes wander and saw Hibari standing beside the principal near the gates. _"He'll surely kill me for this..."_

"Oi! Sawada!" The voice of Ryohei was heard, he was running towards them, "what's going on?‼"

"Onii-san," Tsuna stopped to talk to him, "it's fine, I just need to go."

"Go? Where?" Ryohei couldn't trust the people around him, "and why with them? Are they troubling you or something?"

"Eh? Well..." Tsuna wanted to explain but Ryohei didn't give him the chance.

"Oi! You bastards! You can't take Sawada with you without a fight!" Ryohei showed Nougat his fist.

"Is he perhaps, another guardian?" Nougat stared with half-lidded eyes at Ryohei.

"A Guardian? Hell yeah! I'm Sasagawa Ryohei, Guardian of the Sun." Ryohei happily proclaimed as he figured they must be with the mafia too, the Sun ring visibly dangling from his neck.

"Then that makes three," Nougat looked back at Gokudera and Yamamoto, walking to stand near Ryohei.

"Four actually," Hibari was obviously ticked off, raising his right hand that wore the Cloud ring.

_"I knew it, he's mad,"_ Tsuna inched behind Nougat, _"this is bad..."_

Nougat nodded in acknowledgment, as he gave another stare at the four guardians who gathered at the distress of their Boss.

"What's up with those guys?" Hana commented upon further inspection, she was standing around with many other students, "and those rings..."

"It's because, they're with the mafia," Kyoko answered without thinking.

"Mafia?" Hana looked at her with disbelief.

"Yes, it's because Tsuna-kun is a Boss," Kyoko nodded, worry was apparent as she watched Tsuna board the black car, _"Tsuna-kun... everyone."_

The other cars followed suit until Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Hibari were the only ones left standing there. Kyoko took that as a signal that she could now approach them, she stood behind her brother.

"Oi, aren't we gonna follow them? Sawada could be in trouble," Ryohei couldn't stand just staying there.

"No, right now we're unnecessary," Gokudera heaved a deep breath.

"So, what should we do now?" Ryohei crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. Yamamoto stared at Gokudera too, while Hibari just stood there.

Gokudera tightly shut his eyes and pulled on his hair before finally calming down, he took a few steps forward before turning to face the three other guardians. "Listen up, you guys... I really don't know how to properly explain this, so just let me talk about my situation," he paused to see if they're listening and with a sigh he continued. "I was born in Italy, into a family within the mafia... I grew up in the underworld where laws were non-existent and the only way to survive was to fight... I hated everyone, so I ran away from home at an early age, only to realize later that no one could survive by themselves in the Mafia..."

Yamamoto payed close attention, so did Ryohei and Kyoko, this was the first time Gokudera was opening up to them.

"As I got older, I longed to have a famiglia of my own, then I heard a rumor about the world's most powerful famiglia, which is Vongola... they were getting a new heir, and that's Juudaime... well, I already told you before that I came here to kill Juudaime, right? And that was in order to gain Vongola as my famiglia... but I lost to him and he even saved my life, and that's how I became his first guardian."

Gokudera scratched his head, he didn't know how to get to his point, "I don't know about you guys but... I'm prepared to follow Juudaime wherever, I've got nothing to lose. But for you guys, it's different. You all have your own families, people you care about and can't leave behind, even if it's for another person that you also care about."

"On the contrary, I don't really care," Hibari suddenly interrupted him. "I'm only here to fight."

Gokudera chuckled bitterly, "of course, I just want you all to know that this is getting really serious now, where you'll need to be prepared to lose everything... And if you can't do that much, then I'm gonna have to ask you to surrender your rings." He raised an open hand towards Hibari, "if you're not prepared to follow through with Juudaime, you need to give up your title as a guardian."

"Gokudera," Yamamoto was shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"That sort of thing," Kyoko held her hands together, "Tsuna-kun will not be happy about this!"

"He doesn't need to be happy about it, he doesn't have a choice," Gokudera retorted quickly, "if a guardian doesn't have any intentions of standing by the Boss, then they need to be replaced."

Each of Gokudera's words pierced them deeper, "do you all think that this is still just a game?‼ Juudaime is going to rule over Vongola, the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in the world! That means he'll be putting his life, his guardians' lives and all the other family members' lives in danger! It's either you stand with him or not stand at all!"

Gokudera heaved a deep breath, mustering the least bit of patience he has left, and confesses his true intentions, "you guys weren't born in the same world as us... I'm giving you your last chance to escape... Juudaime doesn't wish for any of you to get dragged on further into all of this, and you all know that much, right?"

"Gokudera-kun," Kyoko couldn't believe he would say something like that in the end.

"Like I said, Juudaime doesn't have a choice... and neither do I," Gokudera avoided their gaze, "but the rest of you do."

Everyone were silenced, the situation was getting heavier by the moment and they all know they had to come up with an answer.

"I'm not leaving Namimori," Hibari started to take off his ring, and they all watched in disbelief. They all knew Hibari didn't want to be with them, but for him to decide so abruptly, as if it was nothing, was unbelievable.

"Hibari! At least think about it," Yamamoto tried to convince him otherwise, then turned to Gokudera, "oi, Gokudera! At least try persuading him!"

"There is no need," Gokudera didn't even flinch, then he turned back to Hibari, "and you can keep Roll."

Hibari kept quiet and tossed him the Cloud ring, Gokudera caught it swiftly, "for the rest of you guys, you can think about it until tomorrow... Also, you need to give Juudaime your answer on your own. I have other things to take care of," he said as he turned to his back and walked off.

"Oi! Wait, Gokudera!" Yamamoto called after him, but he didn't have the courage to chase him, he didn't know what his answer should be.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Octopus-head!"

Gokudera didn't look back and kept his head down, until he noticed someone standing in front of him.

"Uhmm... everyone," it was Chrome, with Haru standing beside her, Ken and Chikusa right behind them. They were right in front of the school's gate, but they weren't the only ones there.

"Long time no see, Vongole," that familiar voice and mispronounced wording could only come from Spanner.

"Hey, I'm here too," Irie laughed nervously.

"Everyone!" Kyoko ran to Chrome and Haru upon seeing them.

"But why? Why are you guys here?" Gokudera figured he needed to go talk to them, but he didn't expect for them to come there on their own.

"Well, that's..." Chrome took a letter our of her pocket, it was the same letter Gokudera received, bearing the flame seal of the Ninth.

"Gah! I completely forgot about the letter!" Gokudera turned to look back at Yamamoto, Ryohei and Hibari, "did you guys get one too?‼"

"Eh?" Yamamoto paused to think, "well yeah, actually." He took one out of his pocket and showed it.

"You got one too?" Ryohei took out his.

Hibari also got one, as well as, Kyoko and Haru.

Gokudera should've expected them all to have it, "what about you two?" He directed his attention to Spanner and Irie.

"Well, we didn't get invited to that, since we're not supposed to have allegiances with Vongola at this time," the ten-year younger Spanner answered, "we came here for another important purpose."

Irie stepped forward and showed a note, "I'm here to cross out the last thing on my future self's to-do list."

* * *

_"I really don't wanna be the Boss..."_

Tsuna was able to refuse the Ninth somehow, but he was still given another day to think about it. He left Reborn there and found out that Bianchi went ahead to Italy, he said she had matters to take care of over there, at least before the ceremony comes.

It was really happening, and everyone was getting prepared, but he was still firm with his own answer. He cursed his luck as he turned to a corner and saw a kid getting beaten up. He didn't know if he should save him or not, and he couldn't really decide until one of the bullies noticed him standing there.

"Hey look, if it isn't no-good Tsuna," he sneered dangerously as he took a step forward, "why don't you come join us since Gokudera isn't around?"

And with that Tsuna got beaten up as well, he was left with that poor kid, both of them battered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help," Tsuna weakly muttered as he started to pick up the kid's things scattered everywhere.

"It's okay," the kid answered just as weakly.

"Are you all right?" Tsuna couldn't help asking.

"Yeah... and you?" The kid asked back.

"Fine, I'm used to this," Tsuna managed a small smile.

"Same here," the kid smiled back at him, and they both ended up laughing.

"I'm Tsuna," he said as they helped each other get up.

"I'm Enma," the kid replied, strapping back his bag in his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you," Tsuna nodded and thought, _"he's just like me."_

"Erm, yeah..." Enma turned to leave.

"Wait, they tore your pants, you can't go home like that," Tsuna noticed with worry, "wanna come over to my house?"

Enma didn't reply, but he went with Tsuna anyway.

"I'm home," Tsuna tried sounding as casual as ever, stepping back into the house.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun! I've got great news!" Nana came running to him with a big smile on her face, and Tsuna wondered what kind of news was it to make her so happy like this, suddenly he saw a figure come to view behind his mother, it was his father.

"We're going to Italy!" Nana happily proclaimed.

Enma merely stared, the look of horror in Tsuna's face was indescribable.

* * *

**AN:**

Ugh, I didn't think it would take me this long to introduce the black flame...T.T

I'm so sorry, I just wanna have a solid ground for Tsuna's 'breakdown', so please be patient with me! And review too!^^

— Lynx

05272013


	4. Breaking Point

Sorry for the long wait! School started...X(

Anyway, thank you so much to all of those who reviewed the previous chapter!^^

* * *

**"Tsuna's Black Flame"**

**Chapter 4: Breaking Point.**

Enma took another book and neatly arranged it inside a box, he ended up helping Tsuna pack his things. And although he still didn't understand the details, he pretty much got everything figured out. He curiously looked over his shoulder where Tsuna was collecting all the papers with the zero mark on it, he looked defeated, as if he would once again be forced into something he didn't want. Then again, what else was new?

Shouldn't he be used to this by now? Always getting himself into trouble without even fully realizing it? No, it wasn't him, it was the people with trouble who just kept coming at him. Seriously, he just has the worst luck.

"What am I gonna do now?" Tsuna absentmindedly muttered, but it was loud enough for Enma to hear.

"Why don't you just runaway?"

Tsuna suddenly realized that he wasn't alone in his room and a redhead was actually helping him pack his things up. "Eh?"

"I've been thinking about it too... to just runaway and forget everything," Enma obviously had his own problems.

Tsuna thought about it, certainly it would be easier to just runaway... but what about the others? He let out a bitter chuckle, the only reason he was even pushing through against everything is because of everyone else and never himself. Would they understand if he thought about himself for once? He sighed, "as tempting as that sounds... I can't leave them."

Enma blinked at him twice, then smiled knowingly, "same here."

Tsuna smiled back, "thank you, Enma."

"Eh? For what?" the redhead stared at him.

"...For giving me a choice," Tsuna smiled softly at him, and for some reason Enma felt something tear up inside him and even though he wanted to respond, he wasn't given the chance as a knock suddenly came from the door.

It was Iemitsu, smiling grimly.

* * *

Yamamoto went home disheartened, for the second time in his life he felt the world crashing down on him. The first time being when he broke his arm, when he tried to jump off the rooftop, when he became friends with Tsuna. He laughed at the memory, he was certainly foolish.

"I'll be at the dojo, Dad," he greeted his father before going on his way, he needed vent out on something and helping the shop won't suffice. He needed to let it out, all the frustrations, all the pent up feelings, all the disappointments. He was never really the type to dwell on things, but it's not like he could just throw away his ring.

He wanted to stay by Tsuna's side, as his friend, to help if he could. But just like what Gokudera said, he has a normal life here, with his father and their family. The Mafia wasn't a game, their lives would be put in danger and he just has to remind himself that in the future, his father had died.

He entered the dojo and sat on the floor in the middle of the room, trying to clear his mind of everything. But he couldn't. So, instead he lied down on his back, stretching his arms and legs as far as he could, trying to relax. But that failed as well.

He couldn't get it out of his mind, that tomorrow everything would change. He already decided, he would go to Italy.

He knew he would only regret it if he didn't, he wouldn't be the one to abandon his friends. He realized that after everything that happened in the future, he wanted to give it his all, this time for sure. "I guess I could just come back home afterwards, I'm sure Dad would understand."

"Are you going somewhere, Takeshi?" His father's voice suddenly came from behind him.

Yamamoto shot up into a sitting position and quickly turned to his father, "how long have you been there?"

Tsuyoshi smiled and lightly shook his head, "I've been here the entire time, I followed you after all. But I guess you just didn't sense me."

"Ahahaha~ that's true," he lightly rubbed the back of his head, a little bit shamed of getting caught off-guard.

...

"Don't worry about me, Takeshi... just go," Tsuyoshi smiled sadly at him.

Yamamoto was surprised at first, but then he figured that's just like his old man, he smiled back. "Thanks, Dad... I'll be back as soon as things get settled."

Tsuyoshi nodded and turned to his back, "just be careful and take good care of your Boss."

Yamamoto was dumbfounded, "wait! You, you knew?"

The older Yamamoto turned to him with a confused frown, "what are you talking about? Of course, I knew. This dojo isn't named 'Asari Gumi' for nothing."

Takeshi let out something in between a gasp, a laugh and a scoff. "I was hoping that was just a coincidence," he mumbled to himself but his father heard.

Tsuyoshi straightened up, "I used to be in the mafia too... then, your mother died, I couldn't protect her. I left and decided to settle down here to give you a peaceful life, that's why I didn't teach you kendo at first. I wanted to believe that you could live a life that has nothing to do with the mafia, and I was so happy when you discovered a passion for baseball. But it seems that just like Iemitsu, I have failed... I'm sorry, Takeshi."

Yamamoto just stared up at him, he didn't know his mother died because of the mafia, he always thought it was just a terrible accident. And Iemitsu, Tsuna's father? They know each other? —wait! His father was in the mafia! "Dad... you, how? And since when?"

"I knew the moment you found that ring on our mailbox," his father gave out a grim scoff before looking him square in the eyes, "listen well, Takeshi. No one escapes from the mafia, much more from Vongola... So I want you to know that I am proud that you decided to stand by your Boss on your own, that kid needs all the help he can get."

Yamamoto was still in shock, but he felt glad, with this he is relieved of all the things that were previously troubling him. "Thanks, Dad."

Tsuyoshi nodded one last time before walking back home, "be back by dinner, I'll help you pack your bags afterwards."

Staring at his father's back, Yamamoto felt tears dreading to fall, he was just so glad. He didn't mind the truth about his father and his late mother, he was just glad.

* * *

Kyoko stood behind the door and watched her brother from a small opening as he continued to throw powerful punches at the defenseless punching bag, he told her earlier that he already decided to give up his ring, and she was fully aware that she was the reason. She knew her brother was merely thinking about her welfare and their parents, but mostly her welfare. She was the one who made him promise to never fight after all, she couldn't blame him. But she also couldn't let Tsuna go off on his own, she wanted to come too.

"Onii-chan?" She took a step inside his room, holding both her hands in front of her chest.

Ryohei turned to her, wiping sweat away from his forehead, "what is it, Kyoko?"

Once their eyes met, Kyoko had to turn her head down, she knew she'd be asking for too much but she just couldn't help it. "I want to go."

Ryohei wasn't surprised, he expected she'd act this way, but his answer is firm. "No."

"But Onii-chan!" Kyoko started to plead and Ryohei quickly turned to his back, he didn't want to see Kyoko beg, he knew he probably wouldn't be able to resist if he did.

"We already talked about this," Ryohei re-positioned himself in front of the punching bag again, resuming his practice.

Kyoko stared with teary eyes, it seems his brother isn't going to relent this time, but so was she. "I want to fight too!"

Ryohei was shocked, but he wasn't the only one, even Kyoko didn't expect herself to say that, furthermore shout it out at her brother. "I want to stay with everyone, you don't have to come if you don't want to, but I won't abandon my friends! ...I, I would learn how to fight if I must!"

With tears streaking down her face, she ran out of her brother's room and into hers, slamming her door. She then quickly pulled a suitcase from under her bed and packed her things.

Ryohei stood there, shock still evident in his face. In truth he really wanted to go, but he'll be damned if he allowed Kyoko to go with him. Then he remembered that Kyoko, just like him and everyone else received a letter, they were all a part of that family. And he knew, he can't take that away from her.

He sighed, going back into his room to pack. If his little sister was hell-bent on going, then he doesn't have anymore reason to stay. "I'll just have to protect her when something happens."

* * *

Haru carefully locked the door of their house, it was hard to get out because she had such a huge bag, but she made it. She didn't say goodbye to her parents personally, instead she left a letter on the dining table, she just hopes everything will be fine and her parents would be safe. She left just like that, she really didn't understand much of what was going on because she wasn't there when Gokudera explained everything, but by the few things Kyoko was able to tell her, she knew she had to go.

Also, she received the Ninth's invitation too, she had all the right to be there, just like everyone else. And it's because of that letter that she knew they'd be heading to mainland Italy, she felt a bit nervous as much as excited at the same time. She rounded a corner and saw Chrome walking with Chikusa and Ken.

"Chrome-chan!" She called and ran up to them, "wow, we're kinda early aren't we?"

Chrome smiled at her, "well, the time of our flight said 8am sharp."

"Our flight? Does that mean we're going straight to the airport?" Haru asked as she re-adjusted her bag.

"Uhmm, I think we're supposed to meet up at Boss' house first," the one-eyed girl meekly replied.

"I guess, Kyoko-chan said something about Gokudera telling them to personally let Tsuna-san know their answers," Haru finished, looking up with wonder.

Chrome nodded quietly.

Ken and Chikusa didn't say anything, they technically didn't have anything to do about it, but if they're only connection to Mukuro would be going to Italy, then they had to go as well. Besides, it's not like they have something to leave behind anyway.

The rest of the walk was in silence, for some reason they all dreaded the upcoming meeting.

Suddenly, they saw Ryohei and Kyoko walking from an intersection, "Haru-chan, Chrome-chan!"

"Kyoko-chan!" Haru greeted back, running towards her as they all walked together from there, "it's good that you could come."

"Eh?" Kyoko didn't understand what that was about first, but then when Haru signaled to Ryohei with her eyes, she figured it out. "Yeah, I was actually surprised that Onii-chan was waiting for me outside when I left."

"I see," Haru nodded understandingly.

When they finally reached the last turn to Tsuna's house, they saw Yamamoto standing there, stiff as a rock with his bag discarded on the ground.

"Oi! Yama—" Ryohei couldn't finish to call as he slowly took in what Yamamoto was gaping at.

Tsuna's house was burned to the ground. The roof was reduced to piles of scrap ceramic tiles, the walls that remained standing were burnt black, shards of glass littered everywhere as well as huge pieces of burnt wood. The yard was barely there and barricade police tapes were wrapped everywhere, Tsuna's house was completely destroyed.

"Nooo!" Haru screamed and made a run for what's left of Tsuna's house, Yamamoto snapped back to his senses when she ran past him and he quickly held her back. Haru cried, "Tsuna-san!"

While Kyoko couldn't even utter a word, and let herself fall to the ground, Chrome held onto her as she surveyed the rest of the place.

"What happened here?‼" Ryohei was the one who burst out, not really expecting an answer but he got one when someone suddenly spoke from the ruins.

"It was an attack, obviously," Gokudera came out from behind one of the few standing walls and carefully made his way out, ducking under the barricade tapes.

"Gokudera, what do you mean an attack? And where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto was the one calm enough to ask.

"Juudaime was attacked and we weren't there to protect him," Gokudera seethed, voice laced with as much controlled anger he could spat, "but it seems that his no-good father was of some use. I already checked the entire house or what's left of it and all the remaining rooms, it's all empty, all their personal belongings are gone. If I had to guess, they were already gone by dinnertime last night, and if that's the case then it's safe to say they're already in Italy by now."

Gokudera's every word was precise, leaving no room for questions. He started walking off.

Yamamoto was the first to follow him, looking back to give Ryohei and the others a nod, if it was true that Tsuna wasn't there anymore then they didn't have a reason to stay there any longer, they had to get to him as soon as they can.

Kyoko was the last to walk away, taking one final glance at the former Sawada household.

They arrived at Dino's complex soonafter, which surprised them since they all thought they'd be heading straight to the airport.

"Why are we here?" Haru was finally able to speak after recovering from shock.

"We're supposed to be escorted by Dino and his men, it's unsafe to travel by ourselves," Gokudera answered with disinterest as they entered the building.

They were greeted by a huge man with brown mohawk, Ivan, they recognized as one of Dino's loyal men, who then led them to a car that would take them to the airport. As it turns out, both Dino and Romario left to take care of some important business and wouldn't be there to escort them.

It was a short ride to the airport, everyone was tense and no one tried to break that little sign of peace residing within the silence that enveloped them. When they got to their destination, they were again met by surprise when they saw Dino and Romario waiting there, standing in front of the private jet.

"Haha, sorry for the sudden change of plans," Dino greeted them with that all-too-familiar smile.

"Bastard, are you really going with us or not?" Gokudera growled, he wasn't in the mood for all this crap.

"Hehe~ sorry, but no, it's not like you need my protection anyway, I'm just here to drop off a luggage that I want you guys to bring with you," Dino then motioned for Romario to hand him his whip and when he received it, he tugged and pulled out an unconscious Hibari covered in bruises and cuts.

"Hibari!"

"Hibari-kun!"

"Hibari-san!"

"Cloud-san!"

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird also came out from the jet and flew around his master's body.

"What the hell, Dino?" Gokudera was the only one who wasn't completely shocked, but with the tone of his voice he was certainly pissed as well.

"Don't tell me you didn't think this would happen when you let him decide like that?" Dino was smiling but it wasn't the kind smile he always shown, this was the kind of smile Byakuran always had in his face, sinister and cruel. "I mean, you even took his ring to leave him completely defenseless."

Gokudera glared, while Yamamoto and the others stood shocked.

_"Did Gokudera really knew this?"_ Yamamoto stared in shock at the Nami-chuu's prefect lying helpless on the ground.

"I was expecting you to go easy on him," Gokudera didn't deny the accusation, but he did seem to not have expected the outcome to be like this.

"Just goes to show you how serious things are right now," Dino tugged on his whip again and finally releasing the skylark, "Hibari was a good example."

"You didn't have to go this far, they all came here of their own will!" Gokudera spat, feeling a little guilty and responsible for what happened to the Cloud Guardian. While Yamamoto and Ryohei took this chance to help and heal Hibari.

"Really? I certainly hope none of you regret that, this is the mafia and no one gets out of it alive or without casualties." Dino explained smoothly as if it was normal to just beat the crap out of one of your allies, "none of you have the right to turn your back on my little brother, but he has all the right to throw you all away whenever he pleased, remember that."

"You didn't have to say it like that," Gokudera was the only one who was capable of talking back, everyone else were too confused to react. Wasn't Dino a comrade, a friend, a member of their family?

"Well, that's just how it is, really," Dino shrugged it off, then he pulled a revolver from inside his long coat. He handed it to Gokudera, "you know how to use that right?"

"As well as how I play the piano," if dynamites were a normal accessory for Bomberman, then all the more a gun would be nothing.

Dino nodded, smiling sadly and a bit sincere this time, "my little brother still doesn't know anything, and from the looks of it Uncle Iemitsu isn't gonna give him an easy time... I'll leave him in your hands."

Gokudera looked a bit wary, "you were prepared to kill me, weren't you?"

"I was given orders to do so at your betrayal," Dino patted him on the shoulder.

"I would never betray Juudaime," the right-hand man proclaimed, but was cut off short.

"It isn't just Tsuna anymore, Vongola goes with him on everything now," Dino sighed and smiled bitterly, knowing well that Gokudera fully understood him. After a few moments of silence and Dino bid them goodbye, "I have to clean up loose ends so I'll be staying here until the job is done."

"Loose ends?" Gokudera looked incredulous as he hid the gun under his shirt.

"Those who attacked Tsuna's home and destroyed it, we were given orders to kill them and completely annihilate their famiglia." Dino motioned his men to move out, they were preparing to leave, "after all, such insolence will not be tolerated."

"Which family was it?" It seems Gokudera was the only one capable of speaking at the moment, both Yamamoto and Ryohei knew that they didn't know or understand enough to say anything.

"The Pesca," Dino didn't need to say more as Gokudera visibly showed sings of recognition.

"That famiglia of monsters," He clenched his fists.

Dino merely nodded, "well, we're off."

"Wait! Are you sure you can handle them by yourselves?" Gokudera didn't really care but the Pesca famiglia wasn't to be underestimated.

The Cavallone Boss raised an eyebrow, "are you forgetting that we are Cavallone?"

"No."

"Well, then we'll see you sooner than you think," Dino waved as he led his men out of the airport.

Gokudera then motioned for them to enter the private jet, Yamamoto and Ryohei picking Hibari up with them, while the rest followed without a word.

When they got inside, they were greeted by Irie and Spanner, both were sitting inside already.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Gokudera crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently for an explanation.

"Well, we said we'd come with you, remember?" Spanner answered with half-lidded eyes, "when we got here we were surprised by Hibari's state, then Shouichi's stomach started aching so we decided to stay in here."

The silverhead blinked twice at him before he turned to look at Irie, who was crouching in his seat, holding onto his stomach for dear life. He then released an exasperated sigh and rubbed his forehead, these two had obviously heard everything.

They all sat there in silence, again too confused to utter a word, also uncertain if anyone would have the answers. They just couldn't believe things would turn out this way, it was all so unreal, like it was a nightmare slowly unfolding before their eyes. They were scared, frustrated, sad.

"I can't believe this is happening," Haru found her voice again, but what she said was merely stating what they all thought inside their heads.

"It'll be fine," Gokudera was surprisingly the one consoling them, he stood up and took the Cloud ring from his pocket, inserting it on Hibari's middle finger, "we just need to meet up with Juudaime and everything would be fine, he's the Boss after all."

Yamamoto wanted to question him after all that happened, but now that he has his chance he couldn't really find his voice. When he decided that he would go with Tsuna he thought he was already resolute, but after seeing the current state of the Sawada household and being witness to Dino's Boss mode, as well as Gokudera being handed a gun and knowing that another family would be murdered, he was starting to get really worried. But not for himself or their lives, just for Tsuna.

* * *

Their flight from Japan to Italy was roughly estimated to be from eleven to fifteen hours, so by the time they arrived in front of the Vongola mansion it was already half past nine in the evening. And as much as they were all tired, all they could think of was meeting Tsuna again.

They were greeted by the seemingly youngest member of the Ninth Generation Guardians, a man with short black and white hair. "Good evening, members of the Tenth Generation. I am Ganauche III, the Lightning Guardian of Nono," he was all smiles and everyone could tell it was genuine, as unbelievable as it may seem.

"Gokudera Hayato, right-hand man and Storm Guardian of Juudaime."

"Yamamoto Takeshi, I'm the Rain Guardian."

"Sasagawa Ryohei, Sun Guardian to the extreme!"

"Sasagawa Kyoko."

"Miura Haru."

"Dokuro Chrome, one of the Mist Guardians."

"Joshima Ken."

"Kakimoto Chikusa."

"Irie Shouichi."

"Spanner"

"And the unconscious guy is Hibari Kyouya, the Cloud Guardian," Gokudera added pointing to the skylark who was being carried by Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"I see, it's nice to meet all of you," Ganauche smiled again and led them inside.

The mansion wasn't even a mansion, it looked like a huge castle seen in fairy tales, though with a little touch of modernity. Tall pillars of marble with gold railings, priceless paintings fixated on cream walls, silver armors stood at every corner with a few antic vases here and there adorned with beautiful freshly picked white roses. A long red carpet covered the way to the grand staircase, while the rest of the floor of white marble reflected their feet.

Ganauche didn't waste time, he immediately called a butler to show them to their rooms, but before he left, Gokudera was able to ask him what they came there for.

"Where's Juudaime?"

Ganauche stared at him for a pause before breaking into another sincere smile, "he should be in his room, third floor, the one at the far end of your corridor."

They suddenly broke into a sprint, everyone running as fast as they can to the room's direction.

"Thanks," Yamamoto and the girls were able to mutter as they each ran past him, following after the Storm guardian.

Watching them go, Ganauche let his smile falter, earlier the Ninth and his guardians had dinner with the young Decimo and his father. The young heir looked so terrified, he couldn't even speak without stuttering, he also kept his head bowed and often fiddled with his fingers. He was certainly not a Boss material, but he's the only choice they've got after Xanxus killed his three stepbrothers.

He then sighed, remembering his meeting with the young Lightning Guardian, a five-year-old brat in a cow suit. The Tenth Generation was truly interesting, but they were all too innocent for this kind of world, if they weren't strong enough, they'd surely get eaten alive.

He turned on his heal to head to the Ninth's office, he has to inform him of their arrival.

Meanwhile, Gokudera and the rest of the Tenth generation, finally arrived at the third floor, running through the corridor of their rooms. They stopped in front of the large double doors, this was the last room.

Gokudera took a deep breath before knocking, but there was no answer. He knocked again, and again no one answered, "Juudaime! It's us!"

...

He then tried to just open the room and it was actually unlocked, he pushed it open. But he couldn't see anything, it was dark, the light being out. "Juudaime, are you in there?"

...

"Let's just go inside," Yamamoto walked past him and looked for the light switches.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera called again.

"Tsuna-san?"

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Boss?"

"Sawada!"

"Maybe, he's not here," Spanner offered a thought as Yamamoto finally found the lights and switched it on.

With the light they came to see the room to be just as regal as the castle-like mansion, they also saw a familiar figure in white lying on the ground, his back leaning onto the wall near the balcony.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera ran to him in a quick reflex, placing a hand on his shoulder as he steadied him and that was when they took in the damage. His eyes were lifeless with tears steadily streaking down, mixing with the blood coming out from his nose and mouth that drips from his chin to his cravat, and a big bruise slowly making itself visible on his left cheek. He looked horrible, he looked broken.

"Gokudera-kun," he managed to mutter but his voice was cracked.

"Tsuna-kun, are you all right?" Kyoko was the first to ask, leaning closer for a touch. But Tsuna slapped her hand away, a look of horror overcoming his face as he recognized her. She held her hand, confused at his reaction, "Tsuna-kun?"

"Oi! Sawada!" Ryohei suddenly got mad and tried to reprimand their supposed Boss, but Yamamoto held him back, dropping Hibari to the floor in the process.

It was then when Tsuna finally took notice of all the people in the room, he turned back to Kyoko and tried to stand up but stumbled back down.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera hurried to help him but stopped when he heard Tsuna's voice.

"Why are they here?"

"I'm sorry, Juudaime," that was all he could say.

"You were supposed to make sure they stayed in Japan, Gokudera-kun! Why did you let them come here?" Tsuna was shaking, mixed feelings of anger, sadness and disappointment crawling in him.

Gokudera flinched at the bloody face yelling at him, but he stood his ground, "if they stayed in Japan, they would be hunted down." Gokudera then took a step aside to show his Juudaime the current state of his Cloud Guardian. Hibari was on the floor, wounded, unconscious and completely beaten.

Tsuna's eyes widened, his body trembling even more, "why? ...who did this?"

No one answered, none of them could.

The Boss let his head drop, letting out a quiet whimper before breaking into sobs. He tried to swallow his cries by covering his mouth, which only stained the sleeves of his previously pristine white overcoat with his blood and tears. He felt helpless, and they couldn't stand seeing him like that, but it's not like they could do something for him either. They were only good for being there, was that not enough?

Suddenly, someone lunged at him and Tsuna was sent flying to the other side of the room.

"You annoy me, herbivore," Hibari has woken up, and despite his injuries he was able to swiftly land an attack on their weeping Boss.

"Tsuna, are you all right?‼" Yamamoto was the first who ran to his side.

"What the heck, Hibari?" Ryohei's anger had subsided.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna raised a hand to stop Kyoko and Haru from coming closer, "I'm fine," he was able to say in between coughs, Hibari had hit him in the gut and that knocked the air out of him for a second. He was a bit thankful though, the pain sent him back to his senses, until he heard someone load a gun.

All eyes were then turned to Gokudera as he pointed the gun Dino gave him at Hibari, "further insolence will not be overlooked anymore," killing intent was obvious by the glint in his eyes.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto never thought he'd see the day Gokudera would release his own killing intent, and on a comrade no less.

Hibari glared back as Ryohei took a stand in front of Kyoko and Haru, behind them Irie's stomachache was getting worse, clutching tighter on Spanner. Chrome, Ken and Chikusa stayed on the sidelines.

Tsuna's eyes widened at his right-hand man, a new feeling of horror creeping up from his gut. "Gokudera-kun, Stop it! Put your gun away now! Please!"

But Gokudera didn't relent, "remember what Dino said, we can't betray Juudaime but he has the right to reject us, if he doesn't want us anymore. And whether it be our betrayal or his rejection the conclusion is much the same, we will be disposed of." Ironically, he decided to put his gun away after saying that.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna cried again but brashly tried to wipe the tears away, "it's not that I don't wanna be with you guys, I just don't want any of you to get hurt again, and all because of me."

Gokudera solemnly closed his eyes, Yamamoto smiled a little, Ryohei looked away and Hibari merely scoffed. While Kyoko, Haru and Chrome were in tears. Ken and Chikusa felt out of place as they watched and then took notice of Irie trying to make his way towards everyone with Spanner's help.

Tsuna saw him and calmed down a little, "Shouichi-kun..."

Irie smiled down on him, offering a hand to help him stand up albeit feeling a severe stomachache himself. "Tsunayoshi-kun," Irie started as he looked back at everyone else, "Gokudera, Hibari, everyone... Please stop fighting, this is supposed to be a happy reunion for us... Spanner and I immediately searched for you guys the moment we received our memories! And my mom and sister don't even know I'm in Italy right now! Come to think of it, they must be worried sick already—"

"Would you calm down for a bit, you idiot‼? We can't understand much of what you're blabbering!" Gokudera yelled at the ginger when he started getting into hysterics.

Irie flinched and felt his stomach aching again.

"Wait, what did you mean you received your memories?" Tsuna still had a few traces of tears and blood smudged all over his face, but he he could talk steadily now.

"Hmmm, you probably didn't know about it because your future self was already dead, but the memories of our future selves when you met them were supposed to come to us when that world ended." Irie started a probably long explanation to make all the past, or in this case, future events clearer.

"What? The future world ended?" Gokudera tried to clarify the last thing he couldn't understand.

Irie gave a sheepish smile, "that future world ceased to be a possibility when you guys were sent there... The moment that you guys were transported into the future, that future couldn't be the future anymore, because you changed it by going there."

"So, what you're saying is, that kind of future can't come true anymore because we changed it?" Gokudera stressed it further, not just for his brain to absorb the information but also for the rest who were still processing it.

"Exactly, it was a chance that could've happened, but can't happen anymore. Do you guys get it?" When he received a few slight nods, he turned back to the Boss, "Tsunayoshi-kun, you changed the future and came back to this time. That future won't happen anymore, none of it would be possible anymore, but it doesn't necessarily mean that everyone from that future had to die. The possibility of them being in that kind of future was the one that disappeared, not them."

Tsuna's eyes gradually widened as he came to realize a misunderstanding.

"And the proof of that is their memories, of those times that they spent with you." Irie smiled at him, "they can remember their future self meeting the past you, because it happened, even if it might not happen at all."

Tsuna responded by looking at his guardians, "you can remember me?"

Yamamoto was the first ti answer, "well, I'm still confused. What kind of memory are we talking about here?"

Gokudera sighed, but before he could produce an insult they heard a knock from the door.

"Tsuna-nii?" It was Fuuta's voice.

Tsuna snapped back to reality, quickly pulling off his bloody cravat and unbuttoning his blood-stained overcoat as he made a dash for the bathroom, "come in, Fuuta! I'm in the bathroom!"

Sounds of running water was heard even before Fuuta was able to open the door, then he saw that everyone was there. "Wow! Everyone is finally here!"

"What took you guys so long? The great Lambo-san was so bored!" Lambo ran from behind him.

"Lambo, get back here," I-pin also entered.

"You stupid cow," Gokudera sneered before catching the cow kid in a headlock.

"Let go of me, Bakadera! We didn't miss you! You can just go back to where you come from, we don't need you!" Lambo struggled to free himself from Gokudera's wrath.

"Why you little," the storm guardian continued to mess with him, it was their usual bicker after all.

"But really, I'm so glad we're all finally together again." Fuuta smiled brightly as he noticed the Boss coming out of the bathroom, he quickly ran up to him and hugged his leg, "Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna came out as if he was fresh from a bath, no traces of tears or blood but his head was wet and he had a towel on his neck, "what's the matter, Fuuta-kun? I thought the three of you should be sleeping by now."

Fuuta showed a little blush at getting caught, he didn't want to admit it but he was scared, "we can't sleep, Maman's not here to sing us a lullaby."

Everyone in the room except for the children tensed when they heard that, didn't the Sawada family left altogether?

"I see, would you like it if I sing you a lullaby in her stead? Papa already left to pick her up so they should be here by morning," Tsuna gently patted his adopted brother's head, smiling as if there was no turmoil in the room earlier.

Suddenly they heard yell from Lambo, "nooo~! I don't want Dame-Tsuna! I want Maman! Besides, it's not like he could sing anyway, bleh!" The cow brat jumped off Gokudera before sticking his tongue out on Tsuna.

"Lambo, that's mean!" I-pin reprimanded her brother-like figure.

"I could sing too, you know... somehow," Tsuna playfully pouted at his primary charge.

"Yeah! Besides, Tsuna-nii kept the nightmares away last night, he can do it again," Fuuta defended his big brother.

"Hmmph! Your the only one scared of your stupid nightmares!" Lambo crossed his arms, forgetting that he wet his bed yesterday.

Fuuta blushed and when he couldn't think of a comeback, he just hid his face in between Tsuna's legs, hugging tightly.

Tsuna was a bit confused, he didn't know what the nightmare was about but it scared Fuuta so much, the kid pleaded him to sleep with them last night. "Don't worry, Fuuta-kun. Whatever kind of nightmare it was, I'm sure you can't possibly dream of it again."

"But..." Fuuta looked up at him with teary eyes, something that he didn't expect from the little kid.

"Fuuta-kun? What kind of dream was it anyway?" Tsuna was now worried, Fuuta had a special talent after all, it could explain complex nightmares.

"Well," by this time Fuuta already had slight sniffles, "I dreamed that you died, Tsuna-nii."

To say that Tsuna was shocked was an understatement and he wasn't the only one, everyone else payed closer attention than what they initially had.

"In my dream, everyone was crying, in front of a big black coffin... and you were in it!" Fuuta finally broke in tears, hugging Tsuna's legs even tighter as if his life depended on it.

Tsuna was saddened that Fuuta had to see something like that, even if it was just a dream. But he had to admit he felt happy that this little kid clutching at his legs loved him so much to cry for him over a nightmare, "Fuuta-kun, you don't have to cry. I'm still here, aren't I? Alive and well, standing right here in front of you, right now. Don't worry, I'll protect you, even from your dreams."

Fuuta's eyes lit up at that as he remember the last part of his dream, he smiled, "you know what, Tsuna-nii? My dream was really scary, but even when you died, you came back to life and protected us."

"Ehh...? Then that wasn't such a bad dream now, was it?" Tsuna knelt to his height and wiped away his tears.

Fuuta nodded meekly as he let his big brother finish wiping his face, "but you know what Tsuna-nii? There was something weird about that dream..."

"Really? What was it?" Tsuna wasn't really interested because it was just a dream, but what Fuuta said next shocked him and the rest again.

"I was taller than you," Fuuta chuckled, not noticing how everyone else had froze upon hearing his words.

_That wasn't a dream! Those were the memories of his future self!_

Everyone thought the same, there was no mistaking it after everything that Irie explained. It was also just now that they clearly realized what kind of memories they were talking about earlier, it was those sudden flashes of memories that didn't happen but they remembered. Because Tsuna got left behind, they remembered the memories of their future selves meeting him there.

Their future selves who disappeared with that future world, had lived through memories, and are now alive inside their past or present selves.

Then, Tsuna realized the irony of what he just told Fuuta. They were all here, alive and well, standing in front of everyone, right now.

"I see, that is a weird dream," Tsuna would not confirm it, Fuuta didn't need to know that, at least not yet.

* * *

**AN:**

I thought I could squish everything in this chapter but then I ended up writing so much that this first half could already stand as its own chapter, so I updated...XD

Can you predict what's going to happen next? Hint: Chapter 5 will be entitled, "Vongola's True Sin." Hiiiee~!^^

— Lynx

07152013


	5. Vongola's True Sin

Okay, I've finally decided. I'll be following through with the events of the manga, meaning there would be no First Gen or Arcobaleno trials. There's not much I could write about those, so I'll skip it. From here on we'll be heading straight to the Arcobaleno Curse arc, and of course, my own storyline.^^

* * *

**"Tsuna's Black Flame"**

**Chapter 5: Vongola's True Sin.**

Tsuna saw himself, he was standing on top of a city building in the middle of the metropolis, wind blowing on his white cloak as he stared down at the world. His eyes were in Hyper Dying Will Mode, but there was something strange about it, there was no flame on his forehead. And it wasn't him, it was his future self. Tsuna was staring at the majestic form, that is himself ten years later.

He was meeting his future self? How was this possible?

But no, his future self had not shown any notion that he already noticed his younger self.

He wondered what his future self was looking at, so he allowed himself to take in his surroundings. He knew this place, that's right, this is the city of the future, the place where they fought in the game of Choice. But why was he here? Why was he seeing his future self here?

But he couldn't see anything, the place was just as empty as it was the day of that hopeless battle. What was his future self seeing? He wondered, why wasn't he seeing what his future self was seeing?

And that was when he finally took notice of his future self clutching something in this fist, but he couldn't make out what it was. He decided to get closer, it was weird because he could swear he wasn't in Hyper Dying Will Mode, but he was flying.

He landed beside his future self and tried to peak in his hands, but to no avail, his future self was clutching it too tight that his hand left no gaps. Then he noticed something liquid drop on the tightened fist, he looked up at his future self and saw that he was crying. His future self was crying, why?

But he didn't do anything, he just stood there and watched as his future self tried to brashly wipe the tears away, that was just like him. He was then rewarded with a glimpse of what was inside the fist, it was the black box. The black box that was given to him by his other future self, in that parallel world.

He didn't understand, what was the meaning of all this?

Suddenly, his future self threw the black box at the sky, it broke into pieces and from it came ablaze the black flames.

Tsuna could only watch in horror as the world was devoured by darkness, every building burned, everything was destroyed, that world had come to an end, and he was the one responsible for it.

The ground soon crumbled and he fell, in an even deeper darkness that he couldn't see anything.

He landed flat on his back, waking up from a dream in the children's room. Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta were all sleeping peacefully around him.

He looked at the bedside table, where his mittens, ring and the black box were put on top of.

Just what the hell's inside that box?

* * *

It was the morning of the Inheritance Ceremony when the Tenth Generation Guardians were summoned into a sitting room for some last-minute preparations, but Tsuna wasn't there. In fact, he didn't join them for breakfast, they haven't seen him since last night. And it gave them a troubled feeling, especially after catching him in such a bloody state, what the hell happened to him before they got here? And what about Maman? They all recalled hearing Tsuna say that she wasn't here and that his father went to her last night.

Their thoughts were then disrupted by a sudden knock on the door, it was Visconti, the Cloud Guardian of the Ninth. He gave them a curt nod before taking his stand in front of them, but before he was able to speak, Gokudera got the first word.

"Where's Juudaime?" He asked directly not caring about the offense the old man would take, they didn't need to care for these people anyway, all they're here for is their Boss.

Visconti glared at him, but it's not like he expected them to heed, he was well aware that they didn't want to come here in the first place. "He's been with the Ninth, the other guardians and some other important people since breakfast, that's why he couldn't join you in yours." He explained, they deserved to know.

"Tch," Gokudera didn't like the answer he got but at least now they knew, he turned his head away in dismissal, crossing his arms.

When Visconti figured he wasn't gonna speak again and no one else would, he proceeded, "I am Visconti, the Ninth's Cloud Guardian, and I was sent here to deem how prepared you all are. You should know you'll be shouldering our duties from now on."

"We knew that the moment we received our rings, these guys just didn't think about it," Gokudera was the one who answered, motioning to the rest especially to Chrome and the one she's carrying, Lambo.

Visconti closed his eyes and sighed lightly, it couldn't be helped, "do you at least, know how to properly introduce yourselves as guardians?"

Yamamoto and Ryohei looked at each other, while Chrome looked down on her feet. And Hibari couldn't care at all.

Gokudera took a step forward, he should at least show his co-guardians how to do it right. He placed a fist in front of his heart, "Hayato Gokudera," then he knelt in one knee and bowed, "Vongola Decimo's Guardian of the Storm." He remembered how Nougat introduced himself to Juudaime and he mimicked it, also noting to say his given name before his surname, as well as using the italian title instead of the japanese.

The older Cloud Guardian nodded his approval of the good example, he knew the rest of them didn't really know anything about the mafia, but of course he expected them to try and at least follow the example. But what happened next was something he wasn't yet prepared for.

Mist covered the girl with the eye patch and after the cow brat jumped off, they were graced by the presence of the original Tenth Generation Mist Guardian. "Kufufu~! My name is Mukuro Rokudo," his hand was also placed in front of his chest, then he knelt beside Gokudera saying, "Vongola Decimo's guardian of the Mist," as he mocked a bow.

Visconti wasn't the only one who narrowed his eyes, Hibari as well as Yamamoto and Ryohei were alarmed. Gokudera didn't move from his position on the floor, but he didn't miss the chance to throw a glare at the pineapple bastard.

"You... you even dare to show your face here," Visconti growled in a low tone, "what are you planning?"

Mukuro lifted his gaze, an amused smile playing on his lips, "I'm not planning anything, I am merely introducing myself, just as you had requested."

Visconti glared at him this time, "do you seriously think, that that there is someone here who would acknowledge you, the greatest criminal of the mafia world, the one sealed at the lowest prison of Vendice, to be the next Vongola Guardian of the Mist?!"

Mukuro merely smirked when someone else answered for him.

"Yes, in fact, everyone _will_ acknowledge him. Because that's who he is, my Mist Guardian." It was Tsuna, standing on the open doorway, "well, he's one of them anyways."

He walked in all the glory of a Boss, the white cloak draped on his shoulders striking the ambiance as he stopped in front of Visconti, seemingly shielding his two kneeling Guardians from the older man.

"Tsunayoshi-sama," Visconti bowed solemnly, showing great respect though a little hesitant, to the little boy in front of him.

Tsuna frowned at the formality, but the slight blush wouldn't betray the flattery. "There really is no need to be so formal, Uncle."

"You need to get used to it," Visconti countered and even before Tsuna could answer he continued, "just as much as your Guardians need to learn even a tiny bit of our protocols."

"They don't need to learn any of the sort, they should be however they please," Tsuna tried to reason calmly.

"I think you're misunderstanding things, Tsunayoshi-sama." Visconti started with his lecture, "as much as the incoming Boss is a child, Vongola still has an image to maintain."

"Well, Vongola wouldn't be holding onto that image for too long," the young Boss was starting to get annoyed, "I will change everything."

The Ninth's Cloud Guardian scoffed, "I think you're forgetting that you will only be inheriting the title and not the entirety of Vongola as of yet."

"And I think you're forgetting that I don't want any of it," Tsuna was trying his best to project his facial expression as that when his on Hyper Dying Will Mode, albeit without a fire, "in the first place, it was only you people who wanted me to be Boss."

"You're wrong," Visconti's face dimmed, "we never wanted you as our Boss. The only reason you were even considered, was the fact that all three sons of the Ninth was killed by Xanxus. Your father tried to take you away from the Mafia as much as he could by leaving you and your mother in Japan and becoming the Head of CEDEF, because of that he placed your entire family outside of Vongola's jurisdiction, leaving you without much right. Unfortunately for you and us, you were born by the blood of the Primo, and although that makes all the difference, it still doesn't change the fact that you are merely a scapegoat."

Tsuna was shocked by the words, and by this time most of his guardians were glaring daggers at the man.

Visconti also looked a bit stunned at his own words, he obviously let himself get carried away, he heaved a deep breath. "My apologies for my rudeness, but please don't forget your place." With one last bow, he turned to take his leave, closing the door without even waiting for Tsuna's response.

"How dare that bastard," Gokudera was the first to snap out of his shock, he tightened a fist on the ground.

"It's fine, Gokudera-kun, it doesn't really bother me," Tsuna turned to face them with that usual sorry smile on his face, "although, I have to admit I was a little surprised that one of the Ninth's Guardians would be able to say something like that directly to my face... even if it was true."

"Juudaime," Gokudera he felt helpless, but he isn't the only one, they all did.

"Well, I hope you are getting a pretty clear picture of what you'll be dealing with while we're here," Mukuro voiced out from his position.

Tsuna didn't say anything, he just chuckled sheepishly before promptly changing the subject. "By the way, just how long are you two planning to stay like that?"

"Kufufufu~! Just testing the feels, my cute little Boss-chan," Mukuro stood up to look down on him from his much taller height.

"Don't talk to him like that, you bastard!" Gokudera also moved to his feet.

And while Gokudera found a reason to turn his eyes away from Tsuna, Yamamoto finally found his voice, "Do they all treat you like that?"

Tsuna shook his head lightly to say no, "but it's not like I expected them to treat me nicely either, this is the mafia after all."

"That reminds me, Sawada, was he the one who beat you up last night?" Ryohei asked, remembering the bloody state of their Boss the night before.

"Eh? No, of course not!" Tsuna waved his hands around, seeing how his 'Onii-san' was cracking his knuckles.

"Then, who was it?" Gokudera felt the usual itch to grab his dynamite and blow the bastard up, whoever he was.

Tsuna took his time in answering, not wanting his guardians to impulsively attack his oppressor, "it was Papa." He said almost inaudibly, eyes shadowed by his messy hair. "You see, Mama still doesn't know anything, he told her we won the lottery and that's why we could afford to live in Italy now," he sighed at the stupid lie that his gullible mother believed without doubt. "But after Mama saw how our house was attacked and destroyed, I wanted to tell her the whole truth, but Papa didn't want to, then we got into an argument and that's how it was."

...

None of them knew what to say, fortunately Lambo was there to break the silence. "So, where's Maman now?" He jumped on Tsuna's arms, a rare look of worry in his eyes.

"Mama is fine, though a little traumatized, that's why she got sent to the hospital the moment we got here. But don't worry, Lambo, she'll be here later to join us, you'll see," Tsuna smiled sadly with an expression saying that he was also trying to convince himself.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto now understood how complex things were for Tsuna's family, Iemitsu did his best to protect them but as it seems, it's wasn't enough.

"It'll be fine, for now we should just focus on preparing for the ceremony," although Tsuna looked as if he was convincing himself more, they let it go as their Boss turned towards his Mist Guardian's direction. "Mukuro-san, if you don't mind, I would like you to be the one who formally accepts the title as my official Mist Guardian."

"Kufufu~! Are you trying to make me as an example, little Boss-chan?" Mukuro laughed eerily, menace lacing his voice.

"None of the sort, Mukuro-san," Tsuna slightly shook his head, "I just don't want to stray away from my answer and having you around would remind me of that every time. Besides, I don't really want Chrome involved any further."

"Kufufu~! I know that, I was just teasing," this time Mukuro showed him a genuine smile.

Tsuna smiled back, relieved, "although, I don't want Chrome to get left behind as well, she's still part of the family, so... I was hoping you could use your power to have her create a real illusion of your body, just like in the future, so that both of you could come."

Mukuro placed a hand on his chin as if to think about it, "hmmm, all right. I'm sure we could do that much."

Tsuna sighed gratefully, "thank you."

"Wait a second, Juudaime, didn't you hear what that old bastard said? That they won't acknowledge this pineapple bastard because he's a criminal even the Vindice can't forgive." Gokudera countered, he didn't like the guy no matter what happened.

"But didn't you hear what I said earlier, Gokudera-kun? They will accept him, they don't have a choice, besides it was Papa who asked Mukuro to be my guardian in the first place anyway." Tsuna figured Gokudera wouldn't let up so again, he changed the subject. "And can you even afford to worry about Mukuro-san's case right now?"

His right-hand man raised a confused eye brow, Yamamoto and Ryohei also looked a little lost.

Tsuna sighed, trying to break the news as calmly as he could, "you're father is here, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera's eyes widened, disbelief, panic, anger and fear creeping up at his face all at the same time.

"Bianchi went here ahead all of us for this purpose, she would make things easier so you should go see him already," Tsuna looked pleading and all Gokudera could do was sigh.

The Storm Guardian pocketed his hands and motioned to leave, "if you say so, Juudaime."

"Oh, please take Lambo with you and drop him off in the other sitting room, the Bovino family is here as well." Tsuna handed over Lambo to which Gokudera grabbed by the collar and slung by his side. He opened the door to get out only to find himself in front of Xanxus.

"Trash," Xanxus greeted them and ignored two of his subordinates who entered the room.

"Long time no see, Master~" a ten-year younger Fran sang in a bored tone.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "what are you doing here, brat?"

"I got invited too, because in the future I was already a member of Vongola's Varia~" the kid with a giant apple on his head, answered in feigned amazement.

Mukuro didn't answer anymore and instead turned his attention towards Xanxus, to which Tsuna had his attention turned to as well.

"Xanxus-nii, is it time already?" Tsuna approached the scarred man.

"I wouldn't be fetching you if it wasn't," Xanxus answered, ignoring the suffix Tsuna added to his name, he then turned to leave, expecting the young Boss to follow suit.

Tsuna turned to his guardians, "looks like I have to go now, but first," he ran up to Lussuria and gave the older man a camera, "please take a picture of us, Lussuria-san."

"No, of course not," Lussuria agreed immediately and took the camera.

Tsuna then ran to sit in the couch, "come on, you guys, I need to catch up to Xanxus-nii! —And Mukuro-san, please release Chrome and make an illusion of yourself."

"Kufufu~ what are you planning, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked but obeyed anyway, instantly releasing Chrome and conjuring an illusion of himself to await their Boss' answer.

"I'll tell you later, just come on," Tsuna motioned for everyone to take their positions.

Gokudera sat on his right side, of course; Yamamoto sat on his left; Ryohei carrying Lambo behind Gokudera; Chrome and Mukuro stood behind Yamamoto; and Hibari...

"I'm not doing this," Hibari turned to head for the door.

"Come on, Hibari-san, just this once," Tsuna pleaded, hands in a form of a prayer, "please Hibari-san... this might never happen again."

Gokudera, Yamamoto and the rest looked at Tsuna, but none of them could bring themselves to speak.

...

Hibari decided to lean on the wall behind Tsuna, and with a click, a memory froze.

Tsuna quickly stood to take the camera from Lussuria, "I'll see you later, you guys. I gotta go."

Yamamoto and Ryohei nodded, while Gokudera took Lambo with him to go their ways as well. The rest were then left with Fran and Lussuria.

"That was a little weird," Yamamoto laughed.

"What was?" Ryohei asked, not getting which he meant.

"You know, Tsuna calling Xanxus '-nii', and Xanxus acting as if he didn't hear it," Yamamoto explained as he looked at Fran and Lussuria for answers.

"Hohoho~! That's because Adviser Iemitsu-san and the Ninth asked little Tsuna to treat everyone here as family, thus the reference," Lussuria explained with his high-pitched laugh.

"I see, that explains why Tsuna referred to the Ninth's Cloud Guardian as 'uncle' earlier," Yamamoto nodded to himself in understanding.

"But that doesn't explain why Xanxus didn't even react on what Tsuna called him," Ryohei looked at Lussuria but it was Fran who answered.

"That's because Boss was forced to babysit him when he arrived here a day earlier than the rest of you," the apple-headed kid picked his nose and then wiped his finger on Mukuro's coat.

Mukuro reacted by stabbing his apple hat with his trident, "so, you're calling Xanxus your Boss, does that mean you're a member of Varia now?"

Fran picked his nose again, "hmm, no. That Mammon Arcobaleno is still alive at this time."

"I see, so you came here to tag along with us?" Mukuro asked but didn't receive an answer, so he turned to Lussuria.

"I'm here to help you all get dressed!" The gayish Sun Guardian of Varia cheered as he motioned for them to follow him.

Mukuro blinked, he wasn't even asking that.

* * *

It was finally time, the grand ballroom was instantly flooded by powerful mafiosi from all parts of the world. Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Fuuta, Irie and Spanner sat in a table on the second floor balcony, overlooking the stage. Since they were civilians, it was decided that they'd be kept away from the majority that is the mafiosi crowd. They marveled at the scene unfolding itself in front of them, influential, wealthy and powerful individuals gathered here today to witness the inheritance of the Vongola, the day Tsuna becomes the Boss.

"Look, over there!" Fuuta pointed to an old man wearing glasses and barely had hair, sitting in a table near the stage. "That's Giorgio Napolitano, he's the president of Italy!"

"Wow, really?!" Haru gawked in complete awe, this was the first time she's ever seen such an important person, and he's just right below them. "Kyoko, come look at him!"

Kyoko was hesitant, but seeing Irie and Spanner come over to the railings, she decided to take a peak as well. She didn't take any particular interest in the man, she just stared for a while before letting her gaze swim over the majestic crowd. She then noticed a familiar face making his way through to a table in the front where Reborn was sitting, it was Dino, she guessed he finally arrived after _that_ mission. She shook her head, she didn't want to think about those things.

She looked over the people again, taking note of the few faces she could recognize. There were the scary people from the Sumo wrestling competition, she remembered them as Varia, who helped them in the future and guessed that they were really from the mafia as well, her brother had lied to her. But she could never blame him, not after all that she discovered in the future. Deciding to let it go, she gave a final look before returning to her table, and that was when she saw him. "Eh? Enma-kun?"

Kyoko saw the familiar meek redhead in the crowd along with the other transfer students, "what are they doing here? Are they from the mafia too?"

"You know them?" Haru followed her gaze.

"Yeah, they just transferred to Namimori after an earthquake scare," the blondish brunette frowned, attending this ceremony could only mean one thing, they were definitely members of the mafia. She then remembered the attack on Tsuna's house, could they have something to do with—no, they didn't, it must have been other assassins that went after Tsuna. She would just have to ask Dino later, if she would be given the chance.

Suddenly, Bianchi showed up by the door, Nana was with her. "Please sit here, Maman."

"Thank you, Bianchi-chan," Nana then directed her attention the rest of the balcony's occupants, "I see you're all here to support Tsu-kun, I'm so happy." She smiled.

And for a moment, Kyoko and Haru wondered if she knew anything, she probably didn't.

It was then when a bell rang, signalling the start of the ceremony.

"It's starting... ugh, my stomach hurts," Irie slid to the floor, tightly holding onto the railings.

"Oh my, dear, are you all right?" Nana questioned as the rest also looked at Irie.

"I'm fine, I should really be used to this by now," Irie chuckled sheepishly while wincing in pain.

"Is something gonna happen?" Spanner asked from beside him.

"Eh? ...well, that depends if he comes," Irie looked down guiltily.

"Who?"

...

* * *

From behind the huge double doors, they finally heard the signal. But they weren't ready yet, their Boss wasn't there yet.

They were supposed to emerge from that door and walk on the aisle towards the stage, where the Ninth and his guardians awaited them for the passing of their duties. But of course, they had to be led by their Boss, who was still nowhere to be found.

"What's taking him so long?" Ryohei uttered in a rare toned down voice, the seven guardians have been in complete attendance since the guests started pouring in.

"That bastard Xanxus better not have done anything to him," Gokudera shook his fist.

"But Xanxus is already inside the ballroom, Gokudera," Yamamoto mentioned, remembered seeing the scarred man made his entrance with his subordinates.

"I know that, I saw him too! But you can never trust him, you all know he wants to be the Boss," Gokudera was starting to enter his panic mode, but there was something weird in it, he was forcing himself to act out what was expected of him. But that really wasn't fooling anyone, they all knew better.

"Yeah, but... we all know Tsuna doesn't want to be the Boss," Yamamoto started, looking down as he tried to fight the sadness in his tone, "are we sure we want to put him through this? It feels like we're pushing him further... and I mean, if he ran away I don't think I could blame him."

Yamamoto got all their undivided attention after that.

But it was unexpectedly Mukuro who broke the slowly forming ice, "running away wouldn't solve anything, and we all know that our _Boss_ wouldn't abandon us in here," he almost spat out the mock when he uttered the word, 'Boss'.

"That's right, Sawada wouldn't leave us even if he were to die," Ryohei nodded in agreement.

"But still," surprisingly it was Chrome who went against Mukuro's point, "Boss is not fine with this." Her voice expressed all the worry and sadness she felt for their Boss, she hugged Lambo tighter to her chest.

"He has to deal with it either way," Hibari was the one who silenced them.

...

They all looked at each other, silence ensued as their buried themselves in their own thoughts, but didn't last long as they heard hurried footsteps approaching them, and indeed it was their Boss.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I wanted to give these to you guys before everything starts," Tsuna said in pants as he quickly handed them each a pocket watch, and it had their picture in it.

"This is beautiful, Juudaime, I will treasure this for life!" Gokudera held tight on the gift.

"Yeah, Tsuna, this is neat," Yamamoto quickly pocketed his.

"Thanks to the extreme, Sawada," Ryohei yelled.

"Thank you very much, Boss," Chrome smiled shyly and held the gift closer to her chest.

Tsuna nodded with a light chuckle, before standing in front of them, trying his best to be serious. "Listen, you guys... as I thought, I still don't wanna be the Boss, but as it seems I wouldn't be given a choice in this. I can't even runaway from it without risking all of our lives, so I've decided to face it. However, I wish to deal with this in my own way." He looked down and swallowed an imaginary lump down his throat, then he promptly looked at his guardians, staring squarely at each of them. "I will stick by my answer, with my resolve... I will destroy Vongola."

Mukuro smirked. "Oya, oya? Have you finally woken up, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Like I said, Mukuro-san, it'll be in my own way. I don't have any interest in taking over the mafia world, or the rest of the world for that matter, I just want to put an end to everything." Tsuna looked down again, mustering the strength to keep talking, "the reason I gave you those, is because I want to leave you guys something, like our proof," he chuckled dryly, "just in case the end comes to worst."

_Leave us? The End?_

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," He smiled brightly, as if nothing could go wrong.

_How could he still smile like that?_

But that was exactly what they all needed, their sky had given them some peace of mind. It was only that smile and they knew the promise it held for them. He was their Boss, and they knew better than anyone else that he will not abandon them. That's why he was here, and that's why they were also here.

With that Tsuna turned his back on them, and as if on cue the huge double doors opened to the bright light. He took a step, and they all followed.

Everyone stood in complete awe and marveled at the Tenth Boss of Vongola, that mere child of fourteen, who walked steadily and firmly towards the front. His every step was commanding, with eyes deadly resolute, he _is_ the Boss, and no one could say otherwise.

"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko muttered as she held her breath, he seemed too far away now.

And indeed he was, even he felt the distance, but he could never afford to look up at them now. He didn't want to see the face of his mother, of Kyoko and Haru, of the Arcobalenos watching from a corner even Aria, he knew Varia was also there, Dino stood holding Reborn, and his father was right beside them.

He felt everything slow down, as if his footsteps were becoming heavier with each swing of his legs. He was dead scared, but he couldn't bring himself to stop, or runaway, everyone here was depending solely on him. Why, he didn't understand, he didn't want to know. He was too tired of thinking about it, and before he knew it, he was in front of the stage, his guardians lining up behind him.

The Ninth stood in front of him, with each of his guardians standing to face their Tenth Generation counterparts. Both sides solemnly bowed, and started of with the two right-hand men.

"Hayato Gokudera, Vongola Decimo's Guardian of the Storm," he bowed and knelt in front of Nougat.

"Coyote Nougat, Vongola Nono's Guardian of the Storm, now pass down my duties as the Vongola Boss' right-hand man, to you, the Storm of the Tenth Generation, be continuously at the heart of the attack, be the furious Storm that never rests." Nougat took a last bow and stepped backwards, Gokudera stayed still.

_'I guess I'm up next'_, Yamamoto thought with a laugh, _'Gokudera's so serious I guess I have no choice but to follow'._ He knelt in front of Brabanters, "Takeshi Yamamoto, Vongola Decimo's Guardian of the Rain," he finished with a wide grin albeit his head was bowed.

"Schnitten Brabanters, Vongola Nono's Guardian of the Rain. Square the accounts and wash away the spilled blood, be the requiem Rain," he also bowed before taking a step back.

...

"Lambo, you're next!" Gokudera growled in a furious whisper, but before Chrome could place Lambo down, Tsuna was there taking the cow child into his arms.

He then proceeded to stand in front of Ganauche, "this is Lambo, my Guardian of Lightning," he bowed solemnly, making the cow child bow as well, but he didn't kneel since Lambo was too small and he was the next Boss, there was no need.

Ganauche nodded to him with a smile, "Ganauche III, Vongola Nono's Guardian of Lightning. Take the damage of the family, be the like the Lightning Rod," he patted Lambo's head before bowing and stepping back.

Tsuna placed Lambo down, and the child looked at him with questioning eyes, "stay there, Lambo and be quiet, I'll give you candy later, okay?"

When the cow child nodded with a grin, he patted his head and went back in front of Nono. The old man smiled at him and his actions, he knows how to take care of his family. Tsuna smiled back.

Ryohei gave them a last glance before he moved to copy the actions of the previous guardians, "Ryohei Sasagawa, Vongola Decimo's Guardian of the Sun," _~to the extreme!_ He continued in his head.

"Brow Nie Jr., Vongola Nono's Guardian of the Sun. Destroy the misfortunes that attack the family with your own body, become the Sun that brightly shines."

After Nie stood back, the tension in the room rose, it was Mukuro and Chrome's turn.

"Kufufu~! Mukuro Rokudo," he knelt.

"Chrome Dokuro," she also knelt before the two of them proclaimed in unison, "Vongola Decimo's Guardian_s_ of the Mist."

Croquant took his time and stared at both of them, before promptly saying his lines, "Bouche Croquant, Vongola Nono's Guardian of the Mist. To create something from nothing, nothing from something, bewilder the enemy. And render the family's true form intangible with deceit," the last word was uttered with a hint of malice, but no one would dare say a word of it.

And finally, it was Hibari's turn. To ask him to bow and kneel down would be too much, Tsuna thought as he prayed to just get it over with.

Surprisingly, the skylark bowed and knelt, just as he is supposed to, but why? "Kyouya Hibari, Vongola Decimo's Guardian of the Cloud."

Hibari's tone was enough to send shivers down everyone who's watching, it was deadly cold, and that's when Tsuna figured it out, he was challenging the Ninth's Cloud.

"Visconti, Vongola Nono's Guardian of the Cloud. Be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind." He took a step back without even much of a care, clearly, he did not acknowledge the challenge of the younger Cloud.

Tsuna let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he then noticed the Ninth take a step towards him, and that was his cue.

He bowed solemnly and raised his head to stare into the eyes of the Ninth, "I, Timoteo, Vongola Nono, hereby deem you, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Boss of the Tenth Generation, Vongola Decimo."

Timoteo proceeded to take off Tsuna's white cloak and let it fall to the ground, then he took off his black coat and placed it on Tsuna's shoulders, symbolizing the passing of his duties, of Vongola, and of their sins. The Ninth took a bow before squaring Tsuna's shoulders in his hands, smiling at him with that tired face of old age, "Congratulations, Tsu-kun, you are now officially the new Boss of Vongola, how do you feel?"

Tsuna regarded him for a moment, "I feel like I just signed up my death sentence."

And out of all that tension, came the big hearty laugh of the Ninth, tears leaking from his eyes at how happy he was. He hugged Tsuna.

"Laughing at my misery, how cruel of you, Grandpa," Tsuna half-joked, he was still in the middle of disbelief and relinquishment.

Unexpectedly, Timoteo nodded his head in understanding, "I'm sorry."

Tsuna closed his eyes welling up in tears, he didn't want to hear that.

When Timoteo broke away, Tsuna noticed his guardians were already on their feet. The last part of the ritual would be the passing of Vongola's sin, the reason why he had to abandon the white cloak, the symbol of his purity and innocence; to don the black one, prepared to shoulder the burden.

Nougat came over to hand Timoteo the box and he opened it before presenting it to Tsuna, "Vongola Decimo, this is the most important and most ominous part of the ceremony, please accept Vongola's Sin."

"Blood?" Tsuna couldn't help questioning, as he lifted a hand to receive it.

But before he was even able to touch it, the ground exploded, blowing all of them away.

Tsuna was still in the midst of confusion when he heard Nougat shout with all authority, "protect the Boss and the 'sin' with your life!"

And they were immediately surrounded by the Ninth's guardians, he was surprised and even more so when Timoteo suddenly hugged him tightly to his chest.

"Wait! What're you doing?" Tsuna was alarmed that the Ninth would prioritize his safety when his left arm was already bleeding.

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun, we'll protect you," Timoteo uttered with the sincerest smile he could make.

"But Grandpa, you're injured! And besides, I'm the Boss now, aren't I the one who's supposed to protect everyone?" Tsuna didn't notice the pleasant surprise on the Ninth's face as he tried to breakaway from the older man's grip, just to stop his struggle when he heard Nougat shout again.

"Difesa A Circolo!" A circle of dying will flame of different attributes from the Ninth's guardians was formed to wrap around all of them, Tsuna didn't even sense the coming attack.

"Voiii! Looks like it'll be fine to leave the Ninth to his Guardians!" Squalo yelled as he led the scramble of Varia, Xanxus glared.

"Aria-sama!" Gamma helped her up.

"Romario, protect the guests!" Dino also shouted from the other side.

After the smoke cleared up, Tsuna pushed his way out of the Ninth's guardians' protection, "Mama!"

"Don't worry, Tsuna. Bianchi and Basil were able to evacuate them all in time," Reborn appeared in front of him, Iemitsu behind him.

"Thank goodness," Tsuna relaxed a little, before looking for his own guardians, "what about everyone?"

"We're fine Juudaime," Gokudera emerged with everyone behind him.

"Are you all right, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, _'it should've been us to protect you like that, sorry.'_

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it." Tsuna smiled at him, aware of the unspoken feelings, "more importantly, the Vongola heirloom!"

"Don't worry about it, Tsu-kun," the Ninth assured him, "it had been a tradition to keep the passing of the 'Sin' in private, what was destroyed was merely a replica and the real 'Sin' is safely stored in the vault next room. The flame that shields it is made out of our seven attributes and cannot be destroyed by any weapon or dying will flame."

"Bad news! The vault has been broken into!" Ganauche yelled after opening the room to check, then he sensed something in the room and tried to fire his gun, but before he was able to pull the trigger, his gun shattered in his hand. He was then attacked and he tried to protect himself by shielding his body with his flames, but the ice crystals still managed to pierce through.

"Watch out!" He was saved by Croquant, "I've never seen an attack of this level! Who is it?"

From the room emerged the Shimon family, "We're taking back the 'Sin', this blood belongs to the Shimon family."

"Eh? Enma-kun...?" Tsuna uttered breathlessly, shocked out of his wits, "you're in the mafia...?"

"We came to this Inheritance ceremony to take the 'Sin', we need this in order to regain the power or our Shimon rings and to take our revenge on Vongola!" Enma proclaimed as he poured a little bit of the 'Sin' on his ring and transformed it, also releasing gravity-defying flames in the process.

"Those flames!"

"Shimon rings?! I've never heard of such things!"

"Of course, you haven't. The Shimon ring is a great treasure of the Shimon family that has been asleep in the depths of the Earth, no one knew of it until it resurfaced after the earthquake not too long ago." Adelheid explained.

_"The earthquake the we caused!"_

"Orders to protect the grave of the first Shimon Boss have been passed down from generation to generation, the earthquake uncovered treasures from Shimon Cozart's grave, the seven Shimon rings..." She continued and left the rest to Enma.

"...And the key to awakening the rings was the blood of the first Shimon Boss called 'Sin'," he finished for Adelheid.

"So you're saying that Vongola's heirloom is the blood of the first Shimon Boss?" Gokudera interrupted.

"Ninth, is this true?" Reborn asked.

"No, I have never heard of such a thing," Timoteo remembered his inheritance, "when I received 'Sin', previous Vongola Boss Ottavo, only told me that this is war blood that must never be forgotten."

"How foolish of you, Nono. That just goes to show how rotten Vongola is, inside and out." Adelheid immediately countered him, "don't you wonder why no one in the Vongola family knows what's inside of the 'Sin' anymore? The answer is that your ancestors tried to hide the truth in order to throw all evidences of their faults into the darkness!"

"The first Boss of Shimon," Enma glared at Tsuna, "was sacrificed by Vongola Primo and left to die!"

"Vongola destroyed all evidences and as if that wasn't enough, they put the blame on the remaining Shimon family, after that the Shimon family saw nothing but hell! They were looked down upon by the entire mafia world, and lost every connection they had. Treated as eternal criminals, they were forced to walk a path that would never see the light of day!" Adelheid went on.

"Wait! I've never heard of such a story!" Ninth tried to put a stop to it, "I know that the Shimon used to be so close to us, but it's been said that they disappeared overseas of their own accord."

"Thought you'd say something like that," Katou interjected with a dry laugh.

"What about you, Tsuna-kun?" Enma directed the argument on the new Vongola Boss, "within your body runs the blood of the same Vongola who betrayed us."

"What?! How dare you!—" Gokudera stared but Tsuna cut him off.

"I don't deny that the blood of Vongola runs within me, neither do I have the ability to find out what really happened between Vongola and Shimon, I can't prove that it didn't happen. But there is one thing I can swear on my grave, Vongola Primo is a man who would never do such a thing."

"Are you mocking us? You speak as if you've met him before!" Koyo retaliated.

"We have no intention of listening to your excuses, the ones who have the right to speak are us." Adelheid took control of their side, "the Shimon will make a declaration here."

"I, Kozato Enma, will inherit the title of the Tenth Shimon Boss and take our revenge on Vongola. This will be a war to regain the pride of Shimon!"

"It's time for you to have a glimpse of our real power," Adelheid also poured blood on her ring and activated her flames, sending huge icicles towards Vongola.

Gokudera promptly defended with the use of System CAI, effectively shielding everyone from the attack. Nonetheless, Enma proclaimed that Vongola's flames were weak, "do you know why Vongola Primo eliminated Shimon from the world? It is because our ancestors had the power that could rival Vongola's, and it scared him. A power neck to neck with the seven flames of the Sky, the seven flames of Earth! Because of this power, Shimon is brother to the Vongola and it was also because of this power that we were betrayed by our own brother! This flame exists to regain our pride!"

"You're wrong, we understand how painful your past is, and the reason for your anger, but hurting people won't help you regain your pride." Tsuna stood in front of Vongola.

Enma was a little surprised with Tsuna's answer to him, he asked his guardians to stand back, "I'll be fine alone, I can take Tsuna-kun and his guardians."

"I'd like to see you try," Gokudera readied his storm box flame arrow, while the rest of Tsuna's guardians prepared themselves to fight as well.

However, Enma used his flame to control gravity, first around Gokudera and Ryohei, tossing them to each side of the room. Next, Yamamoto, Hibari and Chrome floated to hit the ceiling. Then, they were all brought back to hit one another's bodies, injuring all of them.

"Everyone!" All Tsuna could do was watch.

Enma suddenly turned to Tsuna, "do you know why I haven't attacked you yet? It's because I want you to feel the pain the first Boss of Shimon was dealt with by Vongola Primo."

Despite the wounds they received, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari and Chrome tried to stand back up and fight, only to be squashed again by the gravity controlled by Enma's flame.

"Stop!" Tsuna shouted as he flew towards Enma to save his friends, and for a moment their fists met, "why are you doing this?!"

"It's because you're Vongola, it's that simple!" Enma pushed him off against the wall, "saying you didn't want to be the Boss, but accepting the inheritance anyway using your friends as an excuse, you hypocrite!"

Tsuna's eyes widened at the accusation, he didn't know Enma thought of it that way, he thought the redhead understood him, because they were the same.

_"Why don't you just runaway?"_

He remembered his words, what was that all about?

_"I've been thinking about it too... to just runaway and forget everything."_

Why did he say that if he didn't understand?

_"It's because you're Vongola, it's that simple!"_

"Ahh... that's right. Now, I understand," Tsuna smiled sadly as he walked towards Enma, tears streaking down from his face, "it's always because of Vongola, isn't it?"

All eyes were on Tsuna then, as if there was hidden meaning in what he just said.

"It's true... my friends, the troubles, our struggles and all the fighting... it's only because of Vongola, right?" He stared right into the red compass-like eyes, pleading for understanding, "but to tell you the truth, I'm not here to be the next Boss of Vongola..."

Enma frowned, but he wasn't the only one brought into confusion, the Ninth Generation, the Arcobalenos, Varia and even Cavallone was at a lost.

"I hate Vongola, from the bottom of my heart," Tsuna started in a soft faltering voice, "probably more than you do, or anyone else even!" He started to yell, shivering in rage, he then picked up a shard of broken glass and used it to carve an 'X' on his right palm. "That's why I'll be the one to destroy Vongola! That's why I'll be the Boss!"

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Boss!"

But he didn't hear any of them, he raised his hand, blood trickling down from his palm, "can't you see?! This horrendous blood running through my veins _is_ the 'Sin'! That's why Vongola will end with me!"

Then he turned his arm and showed his bloody palm. Suddenly there was a black spark, and his hand was blazing in black flames.

"What the—!"

"What's he saying?!"

"Black Flames?"

"What the hell's going on?"

Enma frowned, the Ninth stood stunned, even Iemitsu and Reborn were speechless. Dino could merely gape, while Xanxus glared hatefully.

Tsuna closed his eyes to activate his Hyper Dying Will Mode, without the aid of the bullet or any kind of pills. But instead of his well-renowned Sky Flames, what burst out of his forehead were that of Black and when he opened his eyes, they weren't warm orange but bloody red.

He was then engulfed entirely by black flames, with a circular blaze coming from his feet, "this is Vongola's True Sin."

* * *

**AN:**

Ugh... I'm sorry if I had to copy certain parts from the manga, leaving it out as a summary would ruin the build-up I had in mind and I didn't want to re-make it in any way, so I stuck with what was already there. Anyway, I hope the turn of events made up for it...XD

Of course, Xanxus, Yamamoto and Aria would be here, I need them for something...

Oh, and let me give you guys something to look forward to, the next chapter is entitled, "Primo VS Decimo."

And please review! I would really like to know what you guys think! X3

— Lynx

07282013


	6. The Night Sky

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Especially to Rinail! Seriously, that was one colorful review...XDD

Anyway, I don't think I need a beta, since I'm a beta too. So, if any of my mistakes are too bothersome, please just point it out so I can correct it... Sorry, I'm just too lazy to proofread and I wanted to update as soon as I got it written out, so yeah...X3

Kotomon: Yes, of course. I can never destroy what makes Tsuna himself, I'm just highlighting the unspoken feelings that were overlooked in the anime/manga. I am very particular with my characterization of him, for now I'm just focusing on the dark side (if he has one) because this story's supposed to be angst :D

~And about the black flame, I'll reveal where Tsuna got that near the climax of this story, I think I have pretty nice twist so just be patient, okay?^^

* * *

**"Tsuna's Black Flame"**

**Chapter 6: The Night Sky.**

It was terrifying.

Black flames flared from all around Tsuna, covering him in the deadly aura of its darkness. No one really understood what was going on, but one thing was clear. This was the first time they got a taste of that child's overwhelming killing intent.

"I didn't think he had one, or that he could even produce some in the first place," Dino joked dryly as he watched his so-called younger brother rage on. "Come to think of it, this is the first time I've ever seen him get mad, I mean deadly mad."

They were being pushed on the sides, the more black flames blazed from Tsuna, the stronger the wave energy it creates around him, wind exploding everywhere with such unbelievable force.

It was just scary.

"Juudaime," Gokudera uttered as he forced his crushed body to move, but he couldn't, the most he could do was to look up from where he lied.

It hurts... to see the Boss like that.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto was on fours, struggling to keep himself firm on his position.

On the other hand, Hibari stood up without a care, menacingly glaring at all who caught his eye. Ryohei cradled Lambo, while trying to help Chrome. Suddenly, she was wrapped in mist, "Kufufu~! Are you all right, my dear Chrome?"

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome turned to the voice beside her and watched as Mukuro slowly materialized, "you're still here?"

Mukuro nodded, "yes, unfortunately that strange gravity-defying flame managed to block the power of our ring earlier and I was forced to back away. Don't worry, I'm here now and I plan to stick around," he looked at the child flaring in black, a sinister smirk on his lips, "looks like Boss-chan had been keeping a little secret from us."

Ryohei didn't know what to say to his co-guardians, but he definitely didn't like the sound of that, he looked at their Boss, "Sawada."

A little ways from the back, the Ninth stood helpless as he watched the horrifying transformation of his beloved grandson, "Tsu-kun."

"Don't even think about it," Reborn warned him before he could even try to think of getting close, the Sun Arcobaleno had a faraway look in his eyes as he stared without falter at his favorite student, "he's snapped."

Aria stood behind Reborn, hands clasped together in a desperate prayer, for some reason she felt more afraid of Tsuna than Enma.

_Tsuna-kun..._

Enma continued to stare, eyes not even daring to blink as he surveyed the form of Vongola's Tenth Boss. It would be an understatement to say Tsuna was on fire, he was literally blazing, the fire burning stronger, wilder than any kind of combustion they've ever seen, and surely he was getting ready to blow.

_What's happening? What's wrong with you? Aren't I supposed to be the one in rage?_

Enma concentrated on his right hand, circular scripts springing around to create spheres of wave energy. He threw them in Tsuna's direction and it instantly grew huge like little planets, having such strong gravity that pulls towards one another.

The massive spheres, their weight and strong gravity would surely demolish whatever it hit. But just as they were about to crush Tsuna, they started to crack and shatter. Black flames came out of the spheres, crushing them completely from within, turning them into a black hole. [1]

"What's going on?! How did Juudaime's black flames get inside Enma's spheres?!" Gokudera yelled as he was almost blown away by the strong winds.

"It teleported," they all looked back at the source of the achingly familiar voice.

"Byakuran‼" Aria's eyes widened at the sight, never did she imagine to meet the Gesso Boss in this world.

"What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?! As if the Shimon family wasn't bad enough," Gokudera gritted his teeth as he struggled to get up.

"I received an invitation too, you know~ even though, Sho-chan was so against me coming here," the newly arrived man in white playfully answered, looking at the Ninth who merely gave a hesitant nod of confirmation.

"So what do you mean by it teleported?" Yamamoto helped the ever-raging Storm, Ryohei and Lambo beside him.

Byakuran turned to Tsuna's direction before explaining, "that black flame is called the flame of night, it is the dark side of the Sky."

"Just like how the day has a night," Aria silently muttered in understanding.

"Precisely," the white-haired man smiled at her direction, before continuing, "the flame of night is a unique type of flame that only Sky flame users can utilize, and that's because it is the exact opposite. Tsunayoshi-kun is really good at controlling the opposite of his natural power, just like that First edition Zero Point Breakthrough, and that's why he also managed to control the opposite of his Sky flames."

"Remember, in my battle with Tsuna in the future, my flame also turned black, it was due to the various flames Ghost absorbed. But what Tsunayoshi-kun's doing is different," Byakuran's smile widened, "he is actually generating that flame from his own."

"The special attribute of the Flame of Night is teleportation, it allows the flame to appear and disappear everywhere anytime." He casually placed both his hands behind his head as he happily proclaimed. "The power of the Night Sky is beyond that of Earth, it's like outer space, vast, infinite, celestial. Needless to say, there is no way those Earth flame users would be able to beat him."

"This fight is too one-sided," Byakuran grinned cheerfully at the fight, "I almost feel sorry for them."

"How do you extremely know that?" Ryohei suddenly muttered.

The white-haired man grinned in delight, "if you guys have your memories in tact, then so do I." He gave an impression of an almost sneer, "even those of the parallel worlds."

...

No one replied to him, so he continued his monologue, "although, I'm a bit surprised... you see, in order to summon that inky black flame, the user must possess an intense amount of bitterness and hate," Byakuran shifted his gaze towards them, primarily settling on the Ninth and Iemitsu, "I didn't know your little Tsu-kun harbored such feelings."

"What... are you saying?" The Ninth uttered breathlessly, dreading the realization.

"Certainly, you can't blame Tsu-chan for turning out this way, you forced him into this." He narrowed his eyes.

"That's enough, Byakuran," Reborn jumped in front of the Ninth, "what are you really trying to say?"

But before Byakuran could answer, Hibari stepped in, "that small animal, he bears things much too disproportionate to himself, he keeps on screaming."

On cue they all turned back to look at Tsuna and indeed the tears he wept from the start of his battle with Enma never ceased to dry, they were _still_ steadily streaking down his cheeks, and he looked tired, he looked broken, he looked dead.

"Poor little Tsu-chan, look, even Enma seems to pity him," the white-haired man motioned towards the redhead, and true enough, Enma looked hesitant to fight right now, he wasn't even attacking anymore.

"Enma, what's wrong?" Adelheid asked from behind him.

"Are you hesitating?" Koyo added.

"Enma, Tsunayoshi Sawada is the Tenth Boss of Vongola, if we let him live then we'll not only be betraying the will of Shimon but we'll also allow them to keep on hurting the future generations of our family... you do know that much, right?" Julie was the one who reminded him for why they were even here in the first place, "don't forget who they are."

"I know that... but," Enma fixated himself on the boy standing a little ways below him, "it looks like Tsuna-kun is also a victim here." _And as much as possible, I don't really want to kill him..._

Adelheid stared at the back of their Boss, "Enma, we will follow you whatever your decision may be... no matter what happens here, we're family."

Enma smiled, and he knew, he couldn't let them down. The Shimon family is depending on him, what would happen if he stops now? He nodded to himself and lifted his right hand again, preparing for another attack. He summoned another batch of magnetic balls, aiming for Tsuna, but before he could release them he heard the boy before him speak.

"Enma... please kill me."

Countless pairs of eyes widened at the statement, did they hear him right?

But he wasn't done yet, he looked up with a deadly glare, "for if you don't kill me now, I'll be the one to kill you."

Enma frowned at the threat but he was actually more bothered by the fact that he was just asked by Tsuna to kill him. Regardless, he threw the balls and it grew big, but this time it also started to accumulate rocks and parts of the ground to make itself grow faster.

But Tsuna didn't move to budge, or act to fight back. He just stood there, glaring hatefully with bloody eyes while the black flames emanating from his body continued to rage stronger with every passing moment. He effortlessly destroyed the little planets, the dark flames clawing and eating its way through everything.

_"I've always been alone."_

Enma suddenly heard a voice, where did it come from?

_"Because I'm no good."_

"Hey, who said that?" Lambo suddenly asked from Ryohei's arms, Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other, they all seemed to hear it, even Hibari.

_"No one likes me."_

Iemitsu and the Ninth started to look grim, everyone started to feel that they didn't want to hear more.

_"No one really wants me."_

This time he got Mukuro's attention, Chrome held tighter on her trident.

_"All those people... __they just need something from me... something that I'm not even sure I can give."_

Reborn finally acknowledged the voice, it was definitely Tsuna. But the Tsuna standing in black flames wasn't even opening his mouth.

_"So, why am I here?"_

Aria looked sympathetic as she held her hands together, she could just feel the pain in every word.

_"It hurts..."_

The voice suddenly whimpered, it sounded broke and helpless.

_"Somebody, help me..."_

And Enma couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't sure if Tsuna was asking for help by begging to be killed, but he already decided, "Tsuna-kun, what did they do to you?"

Then they couldn't hear the voice anymore, what happened to Tsuna?

"Operation X," he silently muttered as he raised his bloody hand in front of him.

"Wait, Tsuna-kun!" Enma moved to shield himself but didn't get any closer, "I want to help you!"

But Tsuna didn't waver, black flames suddenly started to gather in his palm, concentrating itself in a small sphere.

"He's gonna do it without his gloves?!" Gokudera panicked, worrying for the Tenth. What could happen if he used the X-burner without his gloves? He didn't have his contacts either, and much more he wasn't even using his ring.

"This could be dangerous, not only for us but even more for himself," Reborn started to think of the possibilities his student might end up doing, and what he and everyone could do to ease the situation. "Vongola Tenth Guardians, stop him at all costs! There's no way that Dame-Tsuna could control such power while being bare! We'll all be in trouble here if he fires!"

"But Reborn..."

"No buts! You're his guardians, aren't you?" Reborn took Leon out as a gun, "do what you can to save him!"_ ...from himself._

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei quickly gave a nod, while Hibari merely scoffed, "I can bite him to death?"

"As much as you like," Reborn answered without a second thought.

"Kufufu~! Come Chrome, let us play with our little Boss-chan," Mukuro disappeared in the mist, with Chrome in tow.

"Lambo, you stay here," Ryohei placed him down before running off to follow Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"We just have to knock him out, right?" Yamamoto asked as the three of them made their way to their Boss.

"Don't make it sound so easy! We have to hit Juudaime," Gokudera gritted his teeth, this was not gonna feel good.

Meanwhile, Basil came back after evacuating Nana and the girls, Irie and Spanner insisted to come back with him though. They went near the group of the Ninth and Iemitsu, all the while keeping their eyes at the dreadful scene, Tsuna was covered in black flames and the entire ballroom was thrown in hellish chaos.

"Oh, my goodness," Basil led the way to Iemitsu.

"Is that a new type of flame?" Spanner asked after pulling out his lollipop.

"What's going on here?!" Irie asked in frantic as he clutched his stomach, but before he could hope for anyone to answer he saw a familiar face, "ahh! Byakuran! I told you not to come here!"

"Ohh, so he was the one you meant," Spanner remembered their talk in the balcony.

"That's so mean, Sho-chan. I wanted to see Tsu-chan too, you know," The silverhead smiled mischievously, he just loved teasing his best friend.

"Agh, my stomach," Irie clutched it even tighter, "what did you do to Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"I don't like what you're trying to imply, Sho-chan~ I just got here and Tsu-chan was already like that," Byakuran explained his way out of an accusation.

"What? Is that true?" Irie looked at Dino and Reborn for confirmation, they could only look grimly in response, "no way.."

"Apparently, Tsu-chan got mad and finally snapped," Byakuran supplied with a smile.

"But Tsunayoshi-kun is—does he even get mad?" Irie was still in disbelief.

"Well, he had to break eventually," Byakuran sounded serious, but at the same time it seemed as if he was looking forward to it.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, he knows Byakuran becomes happy at all the unfortunate things, but his coming was just too timely that he can't help a doubt. He just hoped Tsuna had not completely lost it, or else, he would have to take drastic measures. He turned behind him, "let's go, we need to keep our distance."

Both the Ninth and Aria looked hesitant, but didn't say anything and followed after Reborn towards the back of the stairs near the entrance. It was there where everyone watched the possibly most painful fight of their lives, against their own Boss.

Gokudera took out his flame arrow and pointed it at the Tenth, but even after a while, he couldn't get himself to fire. "I can't do it," he uttered helplessly as he lowered his aim, Tsuna wasn't even paying attention to them.

"Don't get cold feet on us now Gokudera, Tsuna needs us to stop him," Yamamoto came up with Ryohei.

"Yeah, the faster we do this, the faster we save Sawada," Ryohei added.

"Easy for you to say," Gokudera merely snarled, "bastards."

Yamamoto sighed, "we're all worried too you know, that's why we can't leave him as he is now."

Gokudera shifted his gaze back at the Tenth, it pisses him off that they can't do anything more than this. He slowly raised his weapon and took his aim again but before he could fire, Hibari was already there, making the first attack.

The cloud guardian mustered powerful flames in his tonfas, but didn't even come close to hitting Tsuna, the black flames prevented him and deflected his attack. Mukuro followed after him, materializing near enough to summon real pillars of fire around Tsuna, but just like what happened to Hibari's attack, the black flames was able to eat up at the illusion.

"Juudaime," Gokudera muttered as he watched the attacks of his co-guardians fail, he shook his head, aimed and fired with tightly closed eyes. And again, his fire blast merely got absorbed by the black flame.

"That wretched flame is absorbing and deflecting all of our attacks," Mukuro stated the obvious as he stood with Chrome on the same line as the other guardians.

"Would a shower help?" Yamamoto raised his sword, "Attacco Di Squalo!" He charged with a tidal wave of rain flames, but just as they anticipated, the black flames shielded Tsuna.

"Let me give him an extreme blow," Ryohei ran up to Tsuna, aiming for a hit, "Maximum Cannon!" And yet again, it was futile. Everyone felt the ground tremble at Ryohei's attack, but Tsuna remained unfazed from his concentration, he didn't even seem to notice that his guardians were attacking him.

Reborn watched them, he knows they were holding back, even Mukuro and Hibari seemed a little pissed. They were afraid to hurt Tsuna, "but that isn't gonna help him in this situation."

Suddenly, they all heard that all-too-familiar annoyance, "hey! Why is everybody attacking dame-Tsuna?!" Lambo ran up to his co-guardians, effectively escaping from the protection of the Ninth's guardians.

"Lambo, what are you doing here? You should get back there, it's extremely dangerous," Ryohei managed to get a hold of him, while Gokudera lowly muttered a curse.

But Lambo seemed really upset and jumped out of Ryohei's grip, "you didn't answer my question! Why are you bullying my slave?"

"How dare you call him your slave, you damn brat!" Even in this situation, Gokudera will not let that pass.

"You don't understand, Lambo, we're doing this to help Tsuna," Yamamoto tried to explain but was ignored.

"No, you're not helping him like that!" Lambo ran away from them and towards Tsuna.

"Lambo!"

"Lambo-kun, get away from him!"

"You stupid cow!"

Lambo stopped a few steps away from Tsuna and started yelling at him. "Oi, Tsuna! You dame-Tsuna, you don't even know when to fight back! What are you doing anyway? You always get yourself into trouble, you are so lucky Lambo-sama is here to defend you from those other stupid people. Oi! Are you listening? Can you hear me? What's wrong, dame-Tsuna? Don't worry, I'm here."

Unexpectedly, Tsuna turned to look down on Lambo.

"Oi, Lambo! Don't bother Juudaime! You're making him more mad!" Gokudera yelled, trying to make the cow child stop from his antics.

"Oi, Lambo! Get back here already!" Ryohei feared for the child, he once promised Tsuna to take care of Lambo, ironic how he'll be protecting the child from the one he made a promise to.

But Lambo ignored them and went on in his mindless rambling, until Tsuna re-directed his X-Burner on the child.

"Oi, Tsuna! Don't, that's Lambo!" Yamamoto tried to call on their Boss, but his attention was already on Lambo.

"We need to distract him," Chrome showed care for Lambo as she stepped forward to create an illusion on order to save Lambo. However, another unexpected thing happened even before she could summon anything.

Veins exploded on Tsuna's right arm, the one pointed at Lambo. Blood splattered around him, hitting him on his cheek as Lambo's eyes slowly widened, the kid stood stunned at the shocking sight in front of him. What happened to dame-Tsuna?

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"He can't balance the black flames! His body can't handle the power!" Spanner shouted from the direction of the stairs, he studied Tsuna's techniques and abilities very carefully before making accurate adjustments on the contacts and gloves. But now that Tsuna's not even wearing either, there's just no way he could fire a decent X-Burner without getting himself hurt. Not to mention the black flames was something they've never come across before, they couldn't even imagine the limit of that power as it is now.

"We know that, but what do we do?!" Gokudera didn't even look back at them as he watched the Tenth struggle in holding up his arm for the X-Burner, he was completely out of it.

"Tsuna! Can't you see? It's not gonna work, stop it," Yamamoto once again tried to talk to him, but none of it got through.

As Tsuna struggled, he suddenly lost his footing and almost fell on Lambo, thankfully Dino joined the fray and managed to pull Lambo to safety with his whip.

"What's wrong, Lambo-sama got scared of his own slave?" Dino meant to joke, seeing the child quite shaken. But it didn't help, Lambo just started crying.

"Dame-Tsuna, you idiot!" Lambo wailed as green lightning emitted from him and were directed at Tsuna.

The powerful lightning hit Tsuna's surroundings and destroyed it almost entirely, they all took this as a signal to go on with their attacks, and all at the same time.

From a safe distance, Xanxus watched the desperate attacks of the tenth generation against their own Boss, but all of it proved futile and he couldn't stand just watching anymore. "Oi, you old trash..."

The Ninth heard him and instantly understood, "go on, Xanxus... but please, I need Tsu-kun alive."

For some weird reason, he didn't like the sound of that. But it didn't matter, he was given permission to fight.

_"Why did you wanna be the Boss, Xanxus-nii?"_

He suddenly remembered the day he got stuck babysitting the little trash, he wasn't able to give him a straight answer and all because he couldn't think of one, he really didn't have any. Everything was for the sake of that lie, yes, that lie that he was this rotten old man's son.

_"Because I'm nothing,"_ he remembered his reply, and how the little trash chuckled sadly at it.

_"I guess, I'm nothing too... if I wasn't the Boss."_

"You're right, you really are nothing," Xanxus glared at the small figure burning in his own flame, he never really did liked the kid and he'd be damned if he ever ended up liking him. But he pitied him, that was something he had to let pass, he pitied him even more than he did himself. And for that he was glad.

He looked behind him to give a nod to Squalo and the rest of Varia, they would assault him all in sync.

"VOOOII! You dumbasses! Get out of the way!" Squalo yelled his loudest to clear the Tenth's guardians out of the way.

"They must be planning something, we should go," Dino instructed Tsuna's guardians to follow him but they all looked hesitant.

"But what if they hurt Juudaime?" Gokudera couldn't believe their helplessness, "we can't let Varia deal with _our_ Boss!"

"It doesn't matter who deals with him, we can't do anything in this situation!" Dino rounded him up with his whip and expected the rest to follow.

"They better not do anything extreme to Sawada," Ryohei left a warning as he followed to step aside, carrying Lambo in his arms.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto could only look back at his friend before running away with Chrome. Mukuro and Hibari didn't seem to budge, but also made no move to interfere.

Varia took their stand, letting the tenth guardians pass before preparing themselves for a synchronized strike.

"Scontro Di Squalo!" Squalo ran forward.

"Fiamma Scarlatta!" Belphegor released all of his flame-coated daggers.

"Affondo Fulmine!" Leviathan pulled out all of his lightning rods.

"Ginocchiata Solare!" Lussuria charged.

"Martello Di Fiamma!" Xanxus fired the most powerful blasts of his flame of wrath on both guns.

"They're going to fire at him with all they've got, and all at once?! Are they planning to kill Juudaime?!" Gokudera tried to stop them, but Yamamoto held him back.

"They won't kill him, don't worry!" Yamamoto only hoped with good faith.

"That attack's too extreme!" Ryohei was just as agitated as Gokudera.

"It's fine, they can't go anywhere near him if they hold back, like what you guys have been doing 'till now," Dino scolded them, and they knew he was right, but still.

With a critical hit, wind exploded in all directions, and a flash of blinding light. Enma was shocked, and probably more than anyone else. While he did expect Vongola to have inner issues, he never would've thought that they were prepared to kill their own Boss. Granted that Varia opposed the inheritance significantly, Tsuna was still the Boss of Vongola now. "Tsuna-kun..."

It was just too much, even for him to just watch, his gritted his teeth, the last of his patience drying out, "what are all of you doing?!" He gathered everyone's attention at that.

"Isn't Tsuna-kun your Boss?!" If Enma was mad earlier, he was even more so now. He landed and stood in front of them.

But Reborn, the Ninth and Iemitsu weren't the least bothered, they were expecting the attack to have little to no effects after all. And as the smoke started to clear, the sight of Tsuna still standing there without much of a budge proved them right. He was still visibly struggling to maintain a ball of black flames in his bloody hand, apparently the black flames protected him again.

Aria didn't know if she should feel relieved or even more worried as the black flame is showing them a much greater power they've ever seen, possibly going beyond even their own.

Reborn turned to look at her but he didn't say anything, still she understood, so she gave him a nod.

Varia was appalled at the result of their combined attack, so they planned on attacking again, but Reborn called them back. "That's enough, we'll take it from here," the Sun Arcobaleno stood upfront the other Arcobalenos, it was their turn.

"Interesting flames," Verde was the first to comment, "I never would've imagined your student is capable of something like this."

When Reborn didn't show any signs of answering, Fon opted to redirect the focus, "how is this even possible? I've never seen flames like that before."

"There shouldn't be an eight element in the first place, there are only seven pacifiers-kora!" Colonello added.

"Well, whatever... Am I gonna get paid for this?" Mammon asked, looking around for a moment before sighing, "I guess not."

"But I thought the enemy was that Enma kid, why are we fighting Tsuna-kun?" Skull questioned with confusion.

"He's obviously he's gone berserk, you idiot. And someone needs to stop him before he gets himself killed," Lal Mirch answered, looking at Reborn.

"So, what do we do?" Aria also looked at Reborn.

"We just have to render him incapable of fighting," Reborn finally spoke, "by any means necessary."

...

"Then, let's get started," Colonello brought out his rifle, taking his aim, "on my mark..."

"Electrico Thunder!" Verde lit his pacifier and emitted thunder much powerful than that of Lambo's.

"Uroboros!" Mammon summoned his most powerful illusion.

"Exploding Lotus Kempo!" Fon released his red storm dragon.

"Armored Muscle Body!" Skull tried to give his best attack as well.

"Survival Blast!" Lal Mirch fired several consecutive shots.

"Maximum Burst!" Colonello released an extremely powerful blow.

Reborn waited for an opening after their attacks before sending his own, "Chaos Shot!"

Just like Varia's set of attacks, theirs dealt great damage to the surrounding area, and as the smoke slowly cleared away, they saw something unexpected. There was a big black ball in Tsuna's place, completely coating him from all of their attacks, a condensed form of the black flame.

Suddenly the black ball exploded, blowing all of them away. Tsuna reappeared, his right arm limply dangling by his side, signs of the black X-burner gone.

"He must've lost focus when he tried to defend himself," _but is that all the Arcobalenos can do?_ Gamma noted from beside Aria, the rest of the Arcobalenos were slowly getting up on their feet.

"That black flame is certainly proving to be a nuisance, we can't even get one hit," Verde tried to analyze the situation but no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't come up with anything, having no data at all about the black flame.

Everyone immersed themselves in their own thoughts, whether it was about the next strategy, a possible solution, a different way to deal with him, regrets and even if they could blame him? None of them were sure, they were all partially at fault one way or another.

Reborn was silent, he never expected Tsuna to break this bad, was he wrong about him all along? Was he really unfit to be the Boss? In more ways than one? Did he finally fail this time? But before he allowed such thoughts to linger, an old tired voice broke him out of his reverie.

"It's all right, Reborn. Thank you for all your help up to now, you've done enough," the Ninth approached them, a sad smile playing on his lips, "Tsu-kun is right, Vongola shouldn't go on, and that was what I wanted from the start... I just didn't think we would have such an end."

Reborn felt what the Ninth wanted to say, he looked behind the old man, to the father of the new Boss. Timoteo followed his gaze on Iemitsu.

The leader of CEDEF nodded grimly, "let me help you." _we should take responsibility of this, finally._

"Old trash," Xanxus suddenly called for their attention, glaring menacingly, "do you want a second cradle?"

A second cradle?

"No way," Gokudera realized too soon, he almost shrieked in disbelief, "you want to freeze Juudaime?!"

At that, members of the tenth generation all looked towards the Ninth, wide eyes dreading the answer.

"There seems to be no other way," the Ninth looked down at his feet, regret and sadness clearly expressing themselves on his face, before looking up to face them again, a more resolute feature settling itself on his expression.

"No! Do you think we'll let you do that?" Gokudera was all up in his face.

"Yeah, Sawada's our extreme Boss," Ryohei agreed with him immediately.

"Please, we will save Tsuna," Yamamoto begged, even when he wasn't sure if they could really do something anymore.

"Can you?" Iemitsu asked, and none of them could answer. He sighed and turned to his back, more than anyone he should be the one to shoulder the blame. He did his best, to shelter his son away from the mafia, but in the end he failed, surrendering him to the Ninth. He failed as the leader of CEDEF and most importantly as his father.

He walked towards him, ignoring the calls from behind him. He approached Tsuna as casual as he could, the child not even bothering to spare him a glance, seemingly in a trance. And he stared, at how Tsuna's eyes cried tears he never showed him, the tears that pooled inside him since the day his father abandoned him. No explanation, no news from his mother, he just suddenly disappeared.

He stopped, standing right in front of his child, "do you remember me, Tsuna?" He pointed at himself with a sad laugh, "I'm your father."

And for the first time since his rage, Tsuna managed to speak, consciously this time, "yeah, I remember you... even if I don't want to." He sounded tried, groggy, cranky, as if he just woke up in the morning. Iemitsu then wondered if he remembered what he's been doing up to now, and he was about to ask when Tsuna continued.

"I hated you... well I still do," Tsuna glared at him through bloody red eyes, the black flame tensing and slowly building up around him.

Iemitsu smiled bitterly, "hate me enough to kill me?" He didn't mind, to die by the hands of his son. If it meant to be a little closer to forgiveness, he wouldn't mind, he just hope Nana wouldn't find out.

"No," Tsuna stunned him with his answer, "I want you to live, to bear the weight of your guilt and sins for as long as you breathe. To suffer all your life, rotting from the inside throughout. No one will be spared, all of Vongola will perish!"

"Primo's blood was the Sin, mine will be the Penalty. I choose to punish you, I will not redeem any of you!" [2]

By this time, Tsuna was visibly shaking from anger, he was letting it out, all of it. "I refuse to be your scapegoat, I don't want to be your sacrifice!"

And again, he cried, "now, you turn your back on me, because I won't save you?! You don't even deserve redemption! Why don't you all pay for your sins?! With your own lives?! Why... why me?"

Then he laughed, he laughed loudly, menacingly, uncontrollably, looking at their faces, "and now you're all acting as if you don't deserve this?! Why? How dare you?"

Tsuna looked down when no one answered, his yells toned down to whispers, to himself, "why should I be the only one to suffer? I didn't even do anything wrong, I never wanted to have anything to do with all of this!" He started yelling again, and glared at them, "but you people! You people were the ones who wanted this! This power, this position, this famiglia! Isn't this all what you wanted from me?!"

He chuckled bitterly, "this famiglia... well, no matter. This will be the end."

It was confusing, it was contradictory. Why does Tsuna keep muttering the end when he just said that he wouldn't kill them? Who would he kill then?

That was when it happened, Tsuna suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, hands holding onto his head, gripping hard on his hair. His eyes were wide open as it was slowly being shrouded by darkness, pitch-black, not even leaving a trace of the white sclera. [3] His head snapped upwards as both of his hands fell limply at his side, as if he just lost consciousness but he was still standing. He looked like his soul was gone, like he isn't even in there anymore, like has completely surrendered and nothing was left to be salvaged.

"Tsuna, stop already," Yamamoto felt his resolve breaking, the more he looked at the friend he swore to protect the more he faltered in what he stood for. Tsuna was the main reason he was here, why he was prepared to turn his back on baseball to hold the blade in the future, and probably in this world as well. He knew they had to do something, but what? He looked at Gokudera as the storm guardian and self-proclaimed right hand man, fell to his knees and shook in tears, he didn't know how long they were trying to keep it in, but just like him he felt like crying.

"Juudaime," that's all he ever seems to hear himself utter for the past few hours now, and he was slowly growing desperate with every passing moment. But what could they do? Ever since, it had always been Tsuna to save them from the toughest of situations, and now that he's the one in need of saving, they can't even get near him. One of his tears fell down on his ring, and he was reminded of why he was there, back in Italy, attending the ceremony, to be the right-hand man and the storm guardian.

"To be continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious storm that never rests," that's right, he can't just sit there and watch as his beloved Juudaime destroys himself. He had to do something, as futile as everything may be. He lit up his ring. More than anything, Tsuna acknowledged his as a friend.

Suddenly, he saw feet in front of him. He slowly raised his head to see Tsuna standing in front of him, his face void of any emotion, not that those hollow eyes weren't scary enough. Gokudera blinked, "Juudaime?"

_How did he get there so fast?_

Everyone watched in horror as Tsuna's right foot blazed in black flames, he stomped on Gokudera's ring, crushing his right hand in the process. The Vongola Storm ring shattered.

"AAARGH‼" Gokudera could only scream as he struggled to pull his hand away.

"Gokudera!"

"Octopus-head!"

"Tsuna! Stop it!" Dino used his whip round the Tenth Boss away from Gokudera, and miraculously, he was able to have a grasp of him.

"What's going on? Why did such a normal attack work?" Yamamoto asked while taking this chance to get to Gokudera.

_Could it be?_ Reborn turned to yell out an order, "everyone, dismiss your flames! The black flame doesn't deflect normal attacks!"

"Figures," Mukuro dispelled his illusions and whirled around his trident in a stance.

Hibari huffed and also extinguished his flames, a new found irritation rising from within.

_This is good, then I'll just have to—eh?_ Dino watched as Tsuna slowly reduced his whip into ashes, freeing himself and glares. He let out a dry chuckle, "sorry Tsuna, but we're gonna have to be a little physical on you."

But Tsuna wasn't paying attention to him, he was staring at Gokudera and Yamamoto. He suddenly lunged forward, aiming for the two only to fail when Ryohei held him up from his back.

"Yamamoto, get Octopus-head away from here!" He figured Tsuna still wanted to go after Gokudera.

"Right," Yamamoto helped Gokudera up before slowly making their way, he looked back at Tsuna, who was struggling from Ryohei's grip.

But Ryohei wouldn't budge, and just as Iemitsu and the Arcobalenos started to surround them, Tsuna fired a condensed black beam. But it wasn't aimed at Gokudera, the beam hit the Vongola Rain ring chained around Yamamoto's neck, and pierced through his left shoulder.

"Yamamoto‼"

"Baseball freak!"

Time slowed down as everyone watched Yamamoto fall flat on his back, all eyes wide in shock at what Tsuna did to him.

Suddenly, Tsuna flew out of Ryohei's grip, Reborn kicked him hard on his face, "you've gone too far, Dame-Tsuna."

Eerily, Tsuna didn't immediately get up on his feet. Rather he slowly raised himself upwards, as if he was possessed, arms limp and head tilted. Blood trickled down from his mouth.

"Sorry, but we're not giving you time to recover," Iemitsu punched him across the face, adding another trickle of blood, this time from his nose.

Then Varia tried to surround him, but they were blown away instantly when he summoned his flames, Tsuna flew upwards.

"To touch him, we can't use dying will flames. But we'd be needing dying will flames to fly... I didn't know Dame-Tsuna was a fast learner," Reborn looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto, Ryohei was already there, tending to their wounds. He remembered that Tsuna didn't just hit them recklessly, it seems that he was purposely destroying the Vongola rings. And as if to confirm his thoughts, Tsuna was also looking at his line of sight.

Reborn tried to warn Ryohei, but Tsuna wasn't able to attack him, since Mukuro and Hibari already darted towards him. Mukuro used his mist flames only to help him float while using his trident to attack Tsuna. On the other hand, Hibari used Roll to fly about, striking in sync with Mukuro.

"We can't let them fight him like this," Timoteo spoke from beside him, "it's fine if he wants to destroy the rings but we can't let him hurt his guardians."

Reborn regarded him for a moment before turning back to the fight, "keep him distracted!"

Both Mukuro and Hibari stole a glance at Reborn's direction when they heard him yell, and much to their surprise, the Ninth held his scepter high in front of him, his sky flames flickering in an all too familiar rate.

Xanxus glared at his foster father, while Squalo eyed the three tenth guardians.

"Wait! No, don't! Please!" Gokudera begged from his place, already forgetting what Tsuna did to him earlier.

Ryohei was close to tears as he tried to heal Yamamoto as fast as he can so he could go back to Tsuna, then he felt someone tugged on him.

"Forget about me, go save Tsuna," Yamamoto weakly uttered as he too dreaded what the Ninth was about to do.

"No, I'll fix you up to the extreme so we can both go to him," Ryohei couldn't believe Tsuna tried to kill them, but still neither of them want to abandon their Boss.

Tsuna summoned black flames around him again, encasing him in a protective globe before exploding and blowing away Hibari and Mukuro. Just like before the force of the wind kept everyone back, even the Ninth lost his concentration.

He then flew backwards to get a far enough distance, then he took out the black box, and this got everyone's attention.

He lit the Vongola Sky ring with powerful black flames and inserted it in the opening, everyone felt the overwhelming dread for what's to come, none of them knew what was inside that thing.

"It's over," Tsuna mumbled to himself as he made sure to fill up the box, the Vongola Sky ring shattered in the process.

However, as he raised his hand to release what was inside the box, a glowing hand covered it from behind him.

"No, not yet, Decimo," it was Giotto. He glowered over Tsuna, freezing the black box with his Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, sealing it forever.

Tsuna didn't react immediately, he just stared above him, the back of his head resting on the other's chest. And Giotto smiled down at him, sadness apparent from his expression. He then carefully wrapped Tsuna in his cloak, hugging the little one from behind as he spoke his next words, "I'm sorry, Decimo."

And Tsuna cried.

* * *

**Fic Facts:**

1.) In the manga, the black hole thingies were originally a part of Enma's attacks, but here they will be Tsuna's.^^ Because I don't wanna come up with my own lame attacks...XD

2.) In the manga, Cozart Shimon's blood was the 'Sin' and Primo's blood was 'Penalty'. But here, Primo's blood will be the 'Sin' and Tsuna's would be the 'Penalty'.^o^

3.) I'm taking about those eyes in the anime 'Shiki', but just the total black since we're already done with the red irises :D You can look at the cover photo, if you still can't imagine it...X3

* * *

**AN:**

First, I'm so sorry‼ I planned to have them fight in this chapter but it became so long, and I'm not done writing Primo yet, and I wanted to update as soon as I can, so I did... Don't worry, I'm already working on the next chapter... So please review!^o^

— Lynx

08242013


End file.
